


Kill Peter

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins, Baby!Cora, Buried Alive, Kate Argent Warning, Kill Bill - Freeform, Kill Bill themed/crossed over, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Minor Character Death, Spark!Stiles, Werewolves are still a thing, assassin!Stiles, giant walls of text depicting fight scenes, serial killer!stiles, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>UNBETA'D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>You may not know me, but I'm sure you know OF me, you see I went on what the movie advertisements refer to as a "roaring rampage of revenge", I roared, I rampaged, and I got bloody satisfaction, I've killed a hell of alot of people to get to this point, but I have only one more, the last one, the one I'm driving to right now, the only one left, and when I reach my destination, I am gonna <strong>kill</strong> Peter</em></p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Stiles is Beatrix Kiddo and hunting down the people who murdered his almost-husband's family the day before their wedding and put Derek in a coma in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Massacre At Two Pines

**Author's Note:**

> **UNBETA'D**
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so first a few apologies, I know this is a few hours past my actual posting date but between AO3 being screwed up earlier tonight and it having taken way longer than I thought for me to actually finish proof-reading it myself I ran into some issues, I'm really sorry! Second, I know it was supposed to be beta'd, but unfortunately I couldn't find a beta in time, I really hope that it's ok
> 
> And I know the walls of text are huge- especially during the fight scenes, I have _no idea_ how to split up one train of thought like that, maybe it's because this is really the first time I've tried to write decent fight scenes but I just have zero idea where it would have been good to split up so I'm really sorry about that
> 
> This is for the lovely Oneterriblet's artwork that can be found here http://oneterriblet.deviantart.com/art/Image-549627744 here http://oneterriblet.deviantart.com/art/Break-My-Body-549629446 and here http://oneterriblet.deviantart.com/art/--549630458 !! It's KILL BILL THEMED!! I have wanted to actually do a Teen Wolf/Kill Bill crossover for well over a year now since Kill Bill is one of my all time favorite films and now this lovely person has given me the excuse to do it!
> 
> As you'll likely notice, **most of the story is pretty close to the belt of Kill Bill and several scenes are actually line-for-line what happens in Kill Bill** , besides the fact that I wanted to keep it close to the source and see how much my own changes would effect the narrative (shockingly little) I also found that many of the charectors were really simalar to eachother, I can see Stiles and Beatrix sharing many of the same lines and expressions and I can see Peter as Bill VERY clearly, thus why nearly all of his scenes are word-for-word Bill's, you can't improve on perfection!
> 
> Anyway I really hope you guys like this story!!

_You may not know me, but I'm sure you know OF me, you see I went on what the movie advertisements refer to as a "roaring rampage of revenge", I roared, I rampaged, and I got bloody satisfaction, I've killed a hell of alot of people to get to this point, but I have only one more, the last one, the one I'm driving to right now, the only one left, and when I reach my destination, I am gonna **kill** Peter_

_But first let me tell you how all of this started, the incident at the Two Pines Wedding Chapel that put this whole gory story into motion has since become legend, "Massacre At Two Pines" that's what the newspappers called it, the local TV news called it "The Beacon Hills Wedding Chapel Massacre", how it happened, who was there, how many got killed, and who killed them, changes depending on who's telling the story, in actual fact, the massacre didn't happen during a wedding at all, it was a wedding **rehearsal**_

"Are you sure you don't want anyone here for the rehearsal Stiles?" The slightly younger man looked up and grinned, shaking his head slowly, "No no it's fine, my dad won't be in town until morning and I'm only here at all because Scott is working my shift so..." "You don't have anyone else coming besides your dad and your best freind?" asked one of the women across from him, "Laura," his fiance' hissed, "No it's fine it's.... fine.... I really don't have any freinds besides Scott and what little extended family I have is too far spread and they don't know me well enough to make up the trek for a tiny wedding in the middle of Beacon Hills," he chuckled slightly, "Oh come on, it isn't that tiny! Our family alone is enough to take up both sides of this chapel! After all you don't really have anyone coming and Derek has way too many people coming so why don't we all just spread out and make it look more... full and social?" Laura suggested with a happy grin, "I'm fine with that," Stiles shrugged back, stepping across the creaking boards of the church and looking at the pews with a bit of criticism, they just didn't look comfortable... "I hope you LIKE a big family," Derek muttered, wrapping his arms slowly around his faince's waist and placing his head against Stiles' shoulder, "'Family'? Please, you practically have a wolf pack," Stiles teased, something about that made Derek flinch but Stiles didn't ask what it was, the guy was sensitive and had all kinds of weird quirks and charms, it wasn't anything new and he had long since learned to just stop asking since he wasn't going to get an answer anyway, "Derek, it's FINE," he assured him, turning and forcing the larger man to glance up at him, "I LIKE big families, I WANT a wolf pack... I'm not lonely by CHOICE you know, and I can't wait to be part of your family, I can't wait to have a family of our own," he added, Derek smiled as if Stiles had just given him the sun, it was one of those rare smiles, but it was there none the less, before Laura or any of Derek's other playfully nosy family members could tease them for getting too mushy Stiles had to break away, his cell phone ringing and causing the baby that Derek's mom was currently holding to start crying, "Crap..." he hissed, rubbing the back of his neck, "What's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly, "Hospital.... there was a big car wreck a few blocks away and they need extra staff..." "Go on," Derek said instantly, "Der-" "No no it's fine, really, we're basically done, I just have to sign some stuff... I knew what I was getting into marrying a doctor anyway so just... go on, I promise it's fine," he said sincerely, Stiles bit his lip, giving him a quick kiss and smiling, "Still, I am SO sorry," "It's fine, it's fine, what good are we if we can't even handle a wedding rehearsal?" Laura teased, Stiles just sighed and started out of the church, turning for a last moment and gently rubbing his hand over the baby's head to get her attention, "Malia, I'll only be gone a little bit so stop crying ok?" he teased, Malia just stared at him, almost glaring, but didn't cry anymore, looking back on it now Stiles wished he had never taken those last few steps out of the church, he wished he hadn't gotten in his car and driven to the hospital, he wish he hadn't left Derek and his family alone, because he thought if he had been there... if he had been there then maybe things would have gone differently, but they hadn't, and he hadn't, and now he had to live with the consequences

**Four months later....**

"He's going to be ok Stiles.... really," Stiles looked up slowly from his notebook, glancing over his shoulder at the woman behind him, "Really Lydia? Do you mean it when you say that? It's been four months," "Stiles Stilinski... don't you DARE start doubting me..." she hissed, "I have had more faith in this... put more into this than anyone else..." she said with a near growl, "I know I know... I just.... I'm sorry," he sighed, raking his hands through his hair, "It's ok Stiles... we understand, we know what you're going through isn't easy," echoed a voice from behind Lydia, Stiles just nodded, glancing at the computer screen, "Thanks Scott," he muttered quietly, squinting when he stared at the computer screen and leaping to his feet, "Stiles? What's wrong?" Lydia asked worriedly, "Derek is awake... atleast... I... I think Derek is awake, his heart rate is up and.... come on!" he said quickly, racing out from behind the desk and towards Derek's room, hope.... hope was singing in every vein in his body... it was clinging to him, and he prayed... he prayed that that hope wasn't about to be crushed.....

"Derek?" "Stiles?" Derek rasped back, groaning slightly in pain, "Derek! You're awake! Oh thank God.. thank God... oh God I've missed you... hey, um... hey," he said quickly, before Derek knew it he felt a soft hand wrap around his and squeeze and some of his anxiety vanished, gone in a flash as he felt Stiles' familiar, long fingers run through his hair and caress his forehead, "Stiles...? I.. I can't see... Stiles I can't see! What... I ca-" "Hey, hey it's alright... Derek, you're ok I promise, it's just bandages ok? You aren't blind, you're ok, it's just bandages, I promise," instinctively Derek's hand flew up to his face, fingers skimming and sighing shakily as he felt the material under his fingertips, "Why... around my eyes..?" "You were pretty badly wounded there, your vision wasn't damaged, thank God, but until it's healed... we aren't sure just how long it'll take, you needed surgery... we're gonna try to take those off next week though," "How... how long?" Derek asked quietly, there was no answer "How long have I been out Stiles?" he repeated, a little louder, a little clearer, alot more urgent, "Four months," Stiles answered quietly, Derek swallowed but said nothing more for a long moment, "I..what... what happened to everyone else?" another long wave of silence before he could feel the pressure shift on the mattress as Stiles sat next to him, squeezing his hand tightly, "I am so... so sorry Derek..." His heart stilled for a beat, his blood ran cold, "No.. no they... they can't all be-" "I'm sorry," he repeated, Derek was quiet for a long moment and he heard Stiles speaking to someone else- "Could you guys give us a minute here? Just-" "We'll be right outside, take your time," was their reply, when Derek heard the door close he wasn't sure what to do, or what to say, he wasn't sure how to process this, so he just squeezed Stiles' hand as hard as he could, rolled onto his side where he could feel Stiles wrap his arms around him, and let the tears fall

~+~

"I still want to marry you," Stiles had lost track of time when Derek finally spoke again, they had been in relative silence since Scott and Lydia left, save for the occasional sobs from Derek, but he hadn't SAID anything until now and it jerked Stiles out of the stupor he had fallen into, "What?" he asked in surprise, "I SAID I still want to marry you... I still... really want to marry you," he replied, lowering his head, Stiles smiled gently and squeezed his hand gently, "We'll get married Derek, I promise ok? How about the day you get out of here, sound good?" he proposed, Derek nodded quietly, curling closer to Stiles on instinct, he hadn't asked yet if they caught the people who did this and Stiles took that to mean he already knew that the answer was no, when Stiles didn't offer that information, Derek must have assumed- correctly- that they hadn't, "Listen Der, I need to talk to you about something ok?" he said gently, having to pause when he heard a nock on the door and inhaling slightly, "Come in!" he called, watching the door open as Lydia and Scott filtered in, it was just as well, he needed them here for this anyway, "Hey, how are you guys doing?" Scott asked gently, "Um, probably better than expected," Stiles nodded, "Derek, I want you to meet my besties here, first up is Scott McCall, he's your nurse," he introduced, nudging Derek to hold his hand out and watching the larger man flinch slightly when Scott took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "So you're the mysterious Scott I've heard so much about? It's a shame I've still never seen you," Derek mused, clearly trying to keep up what little social skills he had, "Yeah and you're the famous Derek! It's so great to finally meet you man! I mean I'm really sorry about the circumstances but-" "It isn't your fault," "Well still! We'll be seeing alot of- I mean.. um... I'll be here alot .. well... shoot.." "What Scotty is trying to say is that he's your manservant as long as you're here and as soon as those bandages come off he's gonna be here so you can see his pretty face, isn't that right?" Stiles interrupted, "Yeah! Yeah exactly that, and I'm sure by the time they come off I'll get to see YOUR pretty face too! I mean, Stiles has always said you're gorgeous but there's so much gear in the way that- .. .I.. I need to shut up now, I'm sorry," Scott said quickly, "It's ok, if my face LOOKS anywhere near as bad as it FEELS I'm sure I'm a mess," he replied softly, "Well you'd look ten times worse if it weren't for me," Lydia hummed, "Right right, that haughty voice you hear belongs to Dr. Lydia Martin, most brilliant surgeon in the history of ever, working on becoming a freaking BRAIN SURGEON and taking on the little things in the mean time, she cleaned up ALOT of the damage," Stiles added, Derek reached out and was slightly surprised at just how small and soft Lydia's hand was, although her grip was as firm as Scott's, if not more so, "A surgeon with perfectly manicured nails? I feel like you're really stellar," Derek said with a small smile, Lydia beamed, holding her head up high, "Well I'm glad you think so, it seems Stiles is marrying someone with taste after all," she hummed, Stiles rolled his eyes but was secretly relieved that Derek was handling this so well, "Lydia isn't technically one of the people who's supposed to check in on you but she can't get enough of poking at you so she's in and out of here when she's got a second to spare," Stiles added, "Only the best for my second best freind's future husband," she hummed, Stiles snorted, "Yeah something like that, listen, if I don't get a chance to introduce you to the rest of the staff that comes in and out of here then Scott will ok? I-" "If you don't get a chance? What do you mean?" Derek asked anxiously, the heart monitor spiking suddenly, "Calm down dude, I'm not leaving you or anything," he swallowed and his heart calmed but Stiles wasn't exactly finished, "I just meant.... it's been four months Derek, I've been here every minute that I can be, but there are some .. financial things that need to be taken care of, some legal crap, I mean... there was a massacre... I've been putting it off until you woke up but I have some lawyers and stuff I've gotta meet with, and I swear, I SWEAR, I'll make it as quick as I can ok? I'll be back before you know it," he promised, Derek swallowed again, clutching his hand tighter, "How long will you be?" "I... I don't know Hun, hopefully not long, I'll try as hard as I can to come back and see you after every meeting but some of them might run long and you might be asleep by the time I get back-" "Wake me up, I've slept enough," "Der... that's not how this works, you need to sleep as much as you can to recover and you've still got some pain so the drugs are still gonna make you pretty drowsy here and there and trying to fight it will only make you stay here LONGER, you wanna get out of here as fast as possible right?" "...Right," "Ok, so Scott and Lydia will be here when I'm not but I'll be here as much as I possibly can ok? I just... I just wanna make sure that when you get to come home you have a home to come back to ok? That's all," Derek nodded, taking a shaking breath and pulling Stiles closer, he had planned to leave tonight, after Derek had gone to sleep, but maybe he could wait, just... until morning, maybe he would just wait until morning....


	2. Showdown At House Of Blue Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the least Kill Bill-ish chapter of the series, and that's a little sad because honestly the entire thing with O-Ren and her lackies was my favorite fight of the movie, but I couldn't make it work with the people I had to work with in Teen Wolf so I had to make a sacrifice and this was it, I hope you still enjoy it though!

**DEATH LIST FIVE:**

**1\. Deucalion**  
(Alpha)  
2\. Jennifer Blake  
(Darach)  
3\. Gerard Argent  
(Hunter)  
4\. Kate Argent  
(Arsonist)  
5\. PETER 

"Can I get you anything?" Stiles heard, glancing up and smiling politely at the flight attendant, "I'm good, but thank you," he replied, nodding to her as she walked away, he inhaled, grabbing a different colored pen and circling each number on the list, the first one he was going after was by far the easiest to track down, perhaps not the easiest to kill, but the easiest to find atleast, wich worked out well considering this would require the longest trip, Deucalion- no last name- AKA "Alpha", Stiles had to admit, of all the people on this list he identified most with Deucalion, his career as an assassin had started out trying to get revenge on the person who broke his heart and took his vision, and Stiles could understand that, but that was where the likeness ended, at a young age Deucalion became one of the world's top assassins and the top crime boss in the world as well, obviously the bigger he got the easier he was to track down, now for example, he was at a conference in Japan, Stiles took a breath, leaning back and closing his eyes, yeah... this wasn't a bad start, atleast he got a bit of sight-seeing out of it right?

**Next stop, Tokyo Japan**

The greatest thing about hunting down the most famous crime boss in the world was that he was the most famous crime boss in the world, ergo, not very difficult to find if you knew the right people, luckily for Stiles, he happened to be part of the circle that those right people traveled in, it was easy to track Deucalion to Tokyo, the hard part was getting to him unnoticed, ofcourse, "unnoticed" is a rather relative term, all Stiles REALLY wanted was to make a grand entrance... and if his plans went the way he hoped they would, a "grand entrance" would be putting it quite mildly...

~+~

"Without an Alpha at their helm, it sounds to me like we could take on the Kurosaki pack without much hassle," The man in front of him suggested, the other grinned slightly, pouring a bit of sake' into a cup, "Now Ishida-San, let's not get ahead of ourselves, the Kurosaki pack may be lacking an Alpha for now but their newest beta is showing serious potential, he could very well cause problems for us if we aren't carefull... we need to present a united front before we can even consider it," Ishida chuckled at that, grinning and shaking his head, "Deucalion-San, you know I value and respect your opinion... but the little runt giving us a run for our money? Surely you're joking, he's barely a wolf," he pointed out, "Don't be so certain, if you'll recall I was QUITE young when I got my red eyes," he replied calmly, "And younger still when you lost them," coughed one of the men behind him, Deucalion rose quickly and before anyone could so much as lift a finger there was a dagger peircing through the man's throat, Deucalion just smiled, adjusting his sunglasses, "I am, _so_ sorry for displaying that in front of you Ishida-San, you see, I just have no tolerance for rudeness," he explained, before the other man could open his mouth, a loud **"DEUCALION!"** boomed from outside and Deucalion rose to his feet to slide the door of the room open, peering over the balcony in front of him and staring down a the lower floor to see a young man holding his right-hand man by the wrists, a blade to his throat, "I'd like to see you down here, ASAP, preferably," he said with a small grin as he flicked his sword, and a moment later the other man's arm was sliced clean through

"Oh stop your blubbering, it's just an arm," Stiles snorted as he allowed the man to drop to the floor, taking a few steps forward and smirking, "I know you can see me Deucalion, your Alpha vision is pretty strong for a blind man, do you want to test it?" he hummed, _"Void..."_ Deucalion sneered, Stiles just chuckled, looking rather cheery, "It's been so LONG since I've heard that name... thank you for the refresher," he hummed, Deucalion gave a small smirk and a quiet "Hmph" before nodding behind him, and before a moment could pass by door after door opened on the main floor of the old fashioned inn, revealing row after row of assassins, each covered in black overcoats and steel masks, gripping katana and starting to run towards Stiles, "The Oni? REALLY? You must be getting desperate," Stiles grinned, flicking his wrist as he went to work

"The Oni? They aren't really demons are they?" Ishida asked cautiously as he watched the display, "No, nothing of the sort," "Then why do they call themselves that?" "I think ... it's because they think it sounds cool," Deucalion mused, taking a step back and walking towards the room they had just been in, "Feel free to watch the show Ishida-San, and don't worry about the blood, I'll have that cleaned up," he mused as he shut the door behind him, the other man swallowed, watching the fight below with anxious curiosity, the boy with the katana moved like nothing he had ever seen, cutting down each and every attacker with an inhuman ease and barely seeming to break a sweat doing so, he didn't seem human.... but then again, he didn't seem like anything else Ishida had ever seen either, he was an anomaly, that was for sure... but there was a question there, as he easily slashed through assassin after assassin, if he really could be a danger to them, Ishida made a snap decision and called to gather his men, there was no need for him to stick around and find out

_Left... right.... left... forward, back.. up... down... breathe, stop, go.... left... right.... right... back... down.... forward... up... stop... breathe, go, up, left..._

It was all about direction, Stiles discovered, long ago when he first trained in using katana, so much of fighting had to do with precognition, being able to sense your opponent's movements before they landed a blow to you, and precognition was one of Stiles' best strengths, luckily for him, he took another breath as he jammed the blade into someone's chest and twirled on his heel to slice through one of the oni's ribs, pulling his blade loose just long enough to dodge an incoming blow from above and swing his blade forward, straight through another's neck, it was all about fluiditiy and sensing movements of another, he really doubted that he would be able to do this if he were anything else, if it hadn't been for that one special _gift_ he had been born with, he was pretty sure he'd never get past the first swing of his blade, but now it didn't take all that much at all, and even the "best" assassins (Stiles doubted the Oni were even close to the best) were no match for him, slicing through the last one, he pulled his blade free and took a breath, looking for Deucalion, only to hear a door open in front of him and look to the stop of the stairs, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his face as a woman with long black hair, dark skin, and red eyes stepped out to greet him, "Hi," she smirked sadistically, giving a little wave, "Kali.... what a surprise,"

_Despite never having met Kali before, he had certainly heard of her, she had quite a bit of a reputation, for what she lacked in experience, she made up for in pure ruthlessness, she was relatively new to Deucalion's pack but had reportedly become a favorite right from the start and at this point was even labeled his personal bodyguard, outranked only by Ennis, who Stiles had *ahem* **disarmed** earlier, and even then, the outranking wasn't by much, Kali wasn't only a master of her wolf powers as some had assumed given her newness to the clan- the pack- she was also a master of several weapons, not so much the common things like guns and swords though, she far favored things like the Battle Axe or the Tessen or..._

"A Meteor Hammer? I haven't seen one of those yet," Stiles hummed, flicking the blood off of his sword as Kali smirked and walked towards him, her chained weapon hanging loosely from her hands and swinging threateningly as she walked, taking each step with deliberation, "I'm not surprised, they aren't easy to control," she hummed, "Really? I would have never guessed," he snorted sarcastically, taking a step closer and letting the tip of his blade drag the ground, "Kali, I know you feel you must protect your master, but I beg you- walk away," Kali paused, grinning and starting to laugh, "You call that begging?" she teased, her grin dropping suddenly, "You can beg better than that," Stiles smirked, stopping a few feet away from her, "Sorry, can't, I really never was one much for manners," Kali snorted but said nothing else, grinning as she swung her weapon forward, the first dodge was easy, bending back as the metal spiked ball slammed into one of the wooden posts behind him, the second required a little more work as he quickly stepped out of the way when she drew it back to her, her handle on the chain was magnificent as she swung it above her head like a wirlwind and he swallowed, trying to gauge her next move, she tilted to one side just slightly and he immediately stepped to the other as the metal ball came swinging towards him again, but she changed her footing at the last moment possible and Stiles found it heading right for him, cursing under his breath, he held his blade defensively in front of him and nocked it away, only for the chain to loop over the katana as Kali twisted and tugged on it until he was disarmed, "I was expecting more from the infamous Void," she teased, tossing the blade to the side and out of his reach and swinging again, "Tch, you've seen nothing yet," he grinned, running towards the post behind him and ducking at the last moment as the blunt half of the Meteor Hammer plowed through the post again and started to angle towards him, he grabbed the chair in front of him and held it in front of him like a sheild but the ball slammed right through it and he cursed louder, bending backwards and narrowly avoiding being hit in the head with it, he abandonded the chair after that, hopping onto the table as the chain was reeled back and slung forward, wrapping around a table leg as Kali yanked it forward and pulled the table along with it, nocking Stiles on his rear as she dragged the table and let go of the Meteor Hammer in order to jump onto the table, she shifted her features then, teeth and claws out as her eyes turned blood run and she swept her claws down and nearly sliced through Stiles' throat, he rolled to the side just in time to be missed, the claws scraping along his shoulder and ripping the fabric of his motercycle jacket as he jumped to the floor and made a run for his katana, only for a wooden plank with a nail in it to come flying towards him and into the post next to him, missing him by only an inch, "Come on! Where's the magic? I thought you were a Spark!" she insisted, grabbing her Meteor Hammer again, "I don't need magic to get rid of you," he growled back, unable to stop his eyes from glowing with a hint of blue light as he did so but quickly blinking it away, Kali huffed, swinging the hammer again, this time Stiles dodged it with ease the first time, but when it came back around he stood at the wrong moment and it hit him square in the center of the back, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble backwards, Kali used that oppertunity to swing the weapon lower and bash into his leg, ripping a strangled scream from Stiles' throat as she tilted it and the chain wrapped around his opposite leg, yanking the chain quickly to drag him towards her, Stiles panted, grabbing the wooden plank next to him and, as she pounced and prepared to rip out his throat, swung it upwards, the nail hitting her in the temple as she paused, starting to stumble backwards, he grabbed the end of the Meteor Hammer then and swung it into her head, panting as the blood began to pour and she collapsed to the ground, he growled, hurrying to untie himself from the chained mess around his leg and grab his katana, leaping to his feet- although a bit unsteady- he looked around, cursing when he saw Deucalion was no where to be found, he closed his eyes for a breif moment, summoning his healing powers to kick in as he started booking it towards the outside

Stiles took a deep breath as he nudged the sliding door open and stared at the outside, taking the moment to allow his healing more time to do it's thing as he stepped into the snow, first onto the steps on the porch, and then onto the ground of the massive, snow-covered garden before him, "That's an impressive weapon you have there," Deucalion said with a smile as he leaned only a small amount of his weight on his cane, "Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it myself," Stiles shrugged, figuring that the the urge to wince not being as strong as before had to mean something good, "Would you mind telling me where you got it?" the older man asked casually, "I'm afraid I can't, secret information and all that," he replied simply, "Oh my apologies, could you atleast tell me who crafted it then?" Stiles felt the corners of his mouth turn up but he didn't smirk- not yet, "Hattori Hanzo," "You lie," Deucalion accused immediately, a frown setting into his features, Stiles allowed the smirk to come then, flicking his wrist and turning his sword to to show off the Imperial Guardian Lion symbol printed on the steel, "Oh I'm sorry... you can't see _that_ well even with your Alpha eyes can you? You're welcome to touch it," he said sincerely, stepping forward and extending his blade, Deucalion was hesitant, but finally approached and extended his hand, running his fingers over the engraving, "That's truly something else, it couldn't have been easy to obtain," he mused as he stepped back, "It wasn't," Stiles replied, repressing the urge to flinch at the memory, "I see," "Tell me something Deucalion, why did you decide to join Peter Hale in destroying my family?" "I'll be happy to answer you... if you'll answer something for me first, _Void_ ," Stiles swallowed, gripping the handle of his katana tighter, "And what might that be?" "Why is it that you use a human weapon instead of your magic to fight?" Stiles inhaled through his nose, exhaling slowly, "Simply put? It's how I was trained..."

_Five years earlier...._

Stiles coughed, cracking his jaw as he tried to assess weather or not he still had all of his teeth- surprisingly the answer was yes, groaning loudly, he rolled onto his back and squinted up at the sky, even though the sun had set hours ago, even the light from the moon was too much for his currently sensitive eyes, "Do you want to take your power back?" he heard, squinting and wrinkling his nose as he tried to stare up at the figure, "Who.... who are you?" he coughed, the woman smiled, leaning down and offering him her hand, "Call me Noshiko,"

A week passed before Stiles had healed to Noshiko's satisfaction, ah magic healing, it was a good thing... "So you want to train me?" he asked slowly, "Yes I do," Noshiko replied simply as she walked, "Well no offense but... why would a kitsune want to train a spark?" he asked slowly, looking around at the dark ally she was leading him through, if it was anyone else he might be a little nervous, but something about Noshiko's presence screamed of security and safety so he followed his gut instinct and didn't bother letting himself get worked up with stress over it, "I train many people, my goal is to be able to help our kind stand up for themselves, all too often the humans try to take over what's our's or even worse, our own fellow magic-folk take the opportunity of seeing someone young and untrained to take advantage and harm them, I want to stop that ugly cycle and it starts by teaching how to defend one's self," she explained, tapping a few places on the stone wall in front of them, Stiles personally believe that this was way more than just self-defense if he had to guess but he wasn't about to say that, not yet anyway... "I know you may not seem at first to fit in," she began as she and Stiles stepped into the elevator, "I firmly believe, however, that you'll do well with this," she concluded, "Why wouldn't I fit in?" he frowned, although as soon as the elevator opened again and he looked out at the massive training facility he understood why, due to the fact that the massive training facility was full of ...... only girls.....

A yelp flew out of Stiles' mouth as he landed on his back again, taking a deep and quivering breath as he opened his eyes and stared up at the woman above him, "Bang," she smirked teasingly, pistol aimed at his head, he groaned loudly and tilted his head back, "Allisoooooooooon," he groaned loudly, "Oh come on Stiles, you've only been training here for a few months, give yourself a break," the brunette smiled as she took her foot off of his chest and helped him to his feet, he just snorted, rubbing his sore head, "Yeah ok but I feel ... stagnant... like no matter how good I get I can't beat you... or Lydia... or Kira... or Erica... or... who CAN I beat?" he huffed, "You'll get there, you're getting better and atleast now you can control your magic," she encouraged with a soft smile, "Yeah, small condolences," he grumbled back, sighing and shaking his head slowly, "You'll get there, just give yourself a little more time," she insisted, "You can't go from completely untrained to a master in a couple of months Stiles," Noshiko mentioned as she walked by, Stiles just snorted, brushing himself off and racing after her, "Hey Miss Noshiko! Can I ask you something?" he asked, "You can ask me anything," "Well... to be blunt, why am I the only guy?" he frowned, "Because I find males much more rarely in need of- or willing to accept- my training, you see the ... _skulk_ I am developing... everyone here has something in common, do you know what that is?" "They're creatures of magic who have been screwed over by someone and want revenge?" he guessed, "Very astute, yes, now can you think of many men who would be willing to undergo the training you're undergoing for revenge instead of going after their attacker with brute force? Especially those of the supernatural persuian who have things like the full moon to back them up?" Stiles frowned, shaking his head, "I guess not," "Exactly," she nodded, "I want you to come up with a codename for yourself Stiles, I may be training you to take out the people who have harmed you but don't think my motives are entirely selfless, I'll request assistance from you for as long as you're in this game, so, a name," "A name," he mumbled, "That's right, Allison is Huntress, Lydia is Banshee, Erica is Lilith-" "Now THAT'S clever," Stiles snorted, "Come up with a name Stiles, don't make us come up with one for you," she chuckled, "Yeah, how do you think I got stuck with a gem like 'Banshee'?" Lydia snorted as she walked past, Stiles just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, alright, a name... I can do a name," "And one other thing," she said, turning and striking a katana at him, Stiles gasped and ducked, just barely dodging it, "What in the hell!?" "Good reflexes- you're ready," she said, sheathing the blade, "What if I hadn't been ready!?" "You were, I could sense it, a good warrior doesn't spend time worrying about 'what if', now, take this," she insisted, handing the sword to him, "What do I need this for?" he frowned, "I want you to start learning to use an external weapon, something unrelated to your magic, it won't always be wise to reveal yourself as something other than human, in fact, it's usually wise not to, so learn to fight with a weapon wen you can, everyone has their own best defense, for Allison it's arrows, Lydia has her own body strength, Erica has guns... Kira has a sword, and I think you would benefit from a sword too Stiles, but there's no rush in deciding, test it out, see how it feels, use the sword as an extension of your own body, and tell me what you think," he knitted his brows and drew it slowly from the sheath, listening to the hum of the metal scraping the sheath's interior and the sing of it finally being fully withdrawn, aiming it off in a random area and feeling the weight of it, tightening his fingers around the end and giving it a quick swing, feeling the woosh in the air from where he had brought the blade down, "Yeah..... yeah I think this will work nicely....

**Present**

"You were trained? By who?" Stiles blinked back to the present, shaking back the memory of long ago, "That wasn't part of the original question, why don't you tell me Deucalion? Why did you join Peter?" the cold air was really starting to get to him and he knew he couldn't prolong this, as it was he was having to concentrate his magic on maintaining his body temperature, but he wanted... he NEEDED... to know the truth... "Ah yes... why did I join Peter? Well to put it quite simply, I wanted to take out the Hales," "Why?" Stiles frowned, "'Why'?" Deucalion snorted back, "Because the Hales are- well were- one of the most powerfull werewolf clans in America, I hoped any survivors- who were likely quite strong- would join my pack, become Alphas and join me, my plans didn't come through, needless to say, but atleast it got rid of the competition," he shrugged, Stiles let out a crass chuckle, "You're so flippant, I can't picture you any other way," he said with a tight grin, they were silent for a moment before Deucalion took a step, "Ready?" Stiles gave a slow nod, holding his katana at the ready, a moment later Deucalion allowed his cane to fall to his side and he took off his sunglasses, the crackling of bones echoing through the garden as he shifted into his twisted, demonic looking wolf form, roaring lowly as he charged forward, Stiles braced himself, inhaling deeply and swinging his blade forth as Deucalion caught it with ease, squeezing the blade in his palm and not seeming to mind as his blood dripped into the snow, Stiles swallowed but forced himself to stay calm, he knew if he allowed his heartbeat to get out of control it would just make things worse, much worse... he kicked forward, his foot colliding with the werewolf's stomach and forcing him back enough to tug the sword out of his grip, swishing the blood off and aiming forward again, his blade clashed with Deucalion's claws over and over again, carefully managing to dodge the enemy's attacks and deflect with the sword whenever possible, he knew there was really only one thing he could do- he had to land a lethal blow, that was it, his first blow had to be his last, because if he allowed his body- his sword- to still long enough to make contact, Deucalion would have the opening he needed to slash his claws across Stiles and bring him down... unless he was dead ofcourse, he waited until Deucalion went on the offensive again before aiming high- pausing and ducking low before swinging his sword upwards and feeling himself shudder as it made contact with something, when he glanced up he saw a clean sweep, the top of the werewolf's scalp having flown off and into the snow as the spark slowly lowered his weapon, staring up with a few loud breaths as the werewolf slowly fell backwards into the snow, coloring the white landscape red with blood


	3. The Lonely Grave Of Carson Sholtz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter in the series and I in large part blame going on a roll about Stiles' charectorization as the fault for it

**DEATH LIST FIVE:**

****~~1\. Deucalion~~  
(Alpha)  
2\. Jennifer Blake  
(Darach)  
3\. Gerard Argent  
(Hunter)  
4\. Kate Argent  
(Arsonist)  
5\. PETER 

A low wistling sound echoed through the considerably empty halls of the hospital as the sound of heels clacking filled the floor, a sway was evident in the blonde's steps as she walked leisurely through the corridor, humming something to herself that sounded high pitched and haunting, without missing a beat she turned into the supply closet and stepped in, stepping out of her boots and taking her coat off, shedding her clothes with ease and taking a break from her humming as she grabbed a spare set of scrubs and slipped them on, reaching into her discarded coat pocket and grabbing the fake photo ID she had commissioned to be made, pinning it to her top, she reached into the other pocket and pulled out a needle and a vial of liquified Wolfsbane, grinning wickedly as she stabbed the needle into the cap and drew out a syringe full, she started wistling again, grabbing a tray from the shelf above her and setting the vial and the syringe neatly on it before exiting the supply closet and walking down the hall again, humming the same disturbing tune until she finally approached the door she was looking for, grinning to herself, she stopped with the noise and pushed it open, walking in quietly and setting the tray down on the nightstand as she stared at the subject in front of her, he seemed almost completely healed except for the bandages over his eyes and the IV in his arm, in fact, if it weren't for the circumstances, she never would have known he brushed so close to death, "How the mighty have fallen," she muttered, taking the needle from the tray and uncapping it, she knew that he had woken up recently, she had heard it through the grape vine- well, the grape vine being the hunter they had stationed in the hospital that is- if he had just stayed comatose they would have been content to let his almost-husband pull the plug instead of messing with it themselves, now however... she sighed, flicking the needle a few times as she grabbed the IV line, she had to be cautious, to be quiet, she didn't need him waking up, although she supposed he was pretty well out of it if he was still asleep at this point, "Must be some good drugs," she muttered, lining the needle up with the puncture point in the line, "Dieing in your sleep is a luxury you don't deserve... but what can I do?" she shrugged, just before she could slip the needle in however, he gasped, jerking upwards and causing her to flinch back, she cursed under her breath, grabbing for the line again, "Who's there?" he breathed, looking in her direction, "Who's there!?" he shouted a little louder, she cringed, fumbling to get to the puncture point again, "Kate?" he breathed, causing her to pause, "Hello Derek," she grinned, she couldn't help herself, she took too much pleasure in this, in the look of horror on his face- even if she couldn't see his eyes- and the shakiness in his breath, he was faster than she was as he leaned over and pushed her back, slamming down on the Call Nurse button three or four times as he did, "Get OUT of here Kate!" he shouted, causing her to let out a sharp laugh, "You really think you can do anything about it? About me? HA! You're blind and bedridden, what could you do? You're completely helpless!" "But I'm not," she heard, turning around and snorting, "Scott McCall, the big bad Alpha of Beacon Hills... and you're a _nurse_ , what a surprise," "And you're Allison's aunt, no surprise there," he sneered back, she chuckled, "Relax McCall, I won't kill you today, I only brought enough Wolfsbane for one," she hummed, flashing the needle in front of him, "And it's reserved for Derek," Scott let out a low roar, charging forward and aiming his newly dropped claws at her, but she was faster and jumped out of the way, "I guess I better let the others know that you're slightly less helpless than we thought huh? It figures your guard dog wouldn't leave your side until you were atleast somewhat capable again, I suppose that one should have been obvious... maybe I'll just have to swing in and take care of that pretty boyfreind of your's on my way, _Void_ , thinks he's SO special... I'll be back baby," she chuckled, running out of the room and down the hall, Scott cursed, going to chase after her but losing her half-way down the hall, cursing again, he made a mental note to send Lydia in to talk Derek down from whatever panic he was probably going through, right now he had another priority- namely, calling to warn Stiles that things weren't going as the other had planned...

~+~

Suburban, Stiles couldn't believe it, he was walking up the driveway of a house, a little blue house with a stylish mailbox and a tricycle in front of the garage and a sandbox off to the side, if he hadn't done his research he really would have thought he was in the wrong place, but luckily, Stiles always did his research, now that he was here, really, finally here, he calmly reached up and rang the doorbell, listening with passing amusement as the person on the other side of the door came closer and closer, "Sarah you're early! I can'-" the door opened, eyes met, and Stiles struck forward, he was pretty sure that "Don't punch a girl" rule was null and void if said girl murdered all your in-laws, put your fiance' in a coma, and would have probably done the same to you if you'd been there, so he didn't feel exactly terrible about it, the woman fell back, grunting and kicking him in the stomach as the two started to fight, punches were thrown and kicks were met and the living room was absolutely, utterly destroyed by the time they were half-way through, the glass coffee table was shattered beyond any hopes of repair, the couch was dismantled, not to speak of the collapsed shelving unit from the corner that Stiles had been thrown into, he was starting to really miss the psychotic werewolves in Japan, atleast those people fought with some symbalance of class, but, he came to realize as he pinned his opponent and she aimed her foot towards the front of his jeans, there didn't seem to be any rules in this fight unlike the previous several, he gasped and ducked so that her foot collided with his stomach instead, making him gasp and fall backwards but atleast with that one he could stand up again, by the time he did however she had run into the kitchen and grabbed a nife from the block on the counter, swinging it forward haphazardly as Stiles on missed each swing by a hair, he grabbed a frying pan from the pot-rack and used it as a sheild, dueling much more capably now and crying out in pain when she managed to get a lucky strike on his hand, using the opening to kick him into the dinner table, he slid over it, kicking it upwards as her blade sank into the center and he used the opening to grab his own dagger from his back pocket, jamming it up and kicking the table into her, it was blade against blade now, each of them swinging at eachother but neither coming close to landing a blow as they managed to get back to the bay window in the living room, both panting in exhaustion as they aimed their weapons at eachother, taking defensive stances and seeming to pause when the sound of a school bus pulling up caught their attention, Stiles' eyes flicked to the window for a split second before back at her, "You don't have a kid," he panted, "No, but my housekeeper does," she breathed back, jerking her head towards the window as Stiles chanced another look, watching as a little girl came towards the driveway, he snarled, eyes locking for a moment as the door opened and, in the same moment, both deciding to turn and straighten themselves, holding their weapons behind their backs, "Miss Blake?" the girl asked as she walked through the still open door, staring at the living room in surprise and then up at the sweat soaked and blood stained adults, "Is my mommy home yet?" she frowned, "Ah.. no... Nikki... your mom went to the store, she'll be back in a little bit," Nikki looked pensive, eyebrows drawing together as she surveyed the mess, "What happened to the living room?" "Ah... you know, those birds from the other day, remember how they got in the house? They came back and .. we've been trying to chase them out all this time," "Birds did THIS?" she asked skeptically, the woman just shrugged, smiling sheepishly as Nikki looked towards Stiles, "This is just an old freind of mine, he came for a visit, came to help me get the birds out in fact, I called him over," Stiles smiled gently, nodding her way, "Hi, I'm Stiles, how are you?" he asked, she stared between them for a long moment, still looking suspicious, "You know, Nikki is such a pretty name.. how old are you Nikki?" "I'm four," she said slowly, he nodded, feeling a pang of agony in his chest, "Four years old huh? You know, I almost had a little girl once, she would have been about four now," he said quietly, tossing a pointed look towards the woman beside him- the woman who had had a hand in taking that from him, taking his family, the child who would have been his daughter and the little girl who he already had thought of as a sister, Derek.. almost Derek anyway... but knowing what greif could do to a person, and knowing how much Derek must be going through right now, Stiles honestly questioned if at this point, she hadn't basically taken him too, "Now Nikki," she said slowly, crossing through the broken glass and bits and peices as she walked towards the girl, "Stiles and I have some grown up stuff to talk about, so why don't you go upstairs and wait on your mommy to get home ok?" she said slowly, Nikki was slow to respond but finally gave a little nod before heading up the stairs, both adults staying still as they listened for the door to close, "You want some coffee?" Stiles considered that for a moment, shrugging and slipping his dagger back in his pocket, "Sure," he muttered, following her into the kitchen and shutting the door on the way there

~+~

"I know, Kate being here again after all of this... it had to hurt pretty badly... but I promise, we're going to make sure this doesn't happen again ok? I have a freind, Kira, who's going to help us make sure she- or anyone else- doesn't come back," Lydia paused, swallowing as she waited for a reply, "Derek?" "Where's Stiles?" he asked quietly, the banshee flinched, inhaling deeply, "He's just-" "Don't lie, Dr. Martin, I know it's a lie, I don't have to have werewolf hearing to know that... Stiles isn't taking care of anything financial, I got a call this morning- one of the nurses relayed it to me, everything about my family's situation was handled months ago, so don't tell me that he's ... I just want to know the truth," Lydia licked her lips, head hung as she considered that, "I don't think I'm at liberty to say... I know Stiles hasn't been completely honest with you.... but he's been doing this-" "For what? My own good?" he huffed, "Well... yes... I know it sounds corny and probably terrible and I know if I were you- I know what it's like to be on your end of this- I know how angry I would be... how hurt and betrayed... but I can't tell a secret that isn't mine to tell, you understand right? Just like how you wouldn't want me to tell Stiles you're a werewolf, you'd want to do that yourself," he tensed, biting his lip, "He already knows ... doesn't he?" he breathed, "It isn't exactly a well kept secret honey," she teased gently, "Stiles wanted to tell you his truth when you told him your's... right now he sort of has an unfair advantage, that's all," he sighed lowly, dipping his head back, "So it's all about trust, as soon as I trusted him he was going to trust me," "No, Derek.... Stiles has trusted you for the longest time, he just didn't want to seem like he was hiding something from you until you were completely honest with him yourself," he swallowed, nodding slowly, "He knew for a wile... yeah?" "Yes," she said quietly, "Can you atleast.... can you atleast tell me... is Stiles... is he-" "He's in on it, yes, he's been in the know for years... he's part of it, but that's all I can say," Derek exhaled a shakey breath, squeezing his eyes shut behind the bandages, "Lydia.. be honest, if I had just told Stiles in the beginning.... hell if I had told him even a single day sooner.... do you think that this-" "Yes," she interrupted, "I still think it would have happened this way, Stiles is intuitive but he isn't precognitive or clairvoyant, and I know you aren't either, neither of you could have predicted this and ... I think the only difference would be a minor one, if anything at all," "So you aren't one for the butterfly effect I take it?" she shrugged, smiling slightly, "I'm really more of a 'whatever is meant to be will be' kind of girl,"

~+~

"You still take cream and sugar right?" Stiles glanced up, nodding slowly, "Yeah, you got a towel Jennifer?" she nodded, grabbing a dish towel and tossing it his way, he caught it with ease, wiping some of the blood and sweat off and starting to wrap it around his bleeding hand, "So I suppose it's a little late for an apology huh?" "You suppose correctly," he huffed, gripping one end with his teeth as he tied it, "Look, are you going to keep this up right now? With a little girl upstairs?" he snorted, twitching his jar as he released the cloth, "You can relax for now, I'm not going to murder you in front of a child," he huffed, she nodded slowly, heading back to the coffee she was making, "You're being more rational than Peter lead me to believe you were capable of," "Oh I'm capable, it's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack, not rationality," he shrugged as she set a coffee mug in front of him, turning and walking back to the counter as he took a sip, it was good coffee considering it came from a cold blooded murderer, he wondered breifly if it was one of those expensive chain brands like Starbucks, God knew he hadn't had good coffee in so long he forgot what it tasted like, he forgot what pretty much anything tasted like that didn't come from a vending machine or the terrible fountains at the hospital as a matter of fact, he had barely left there in these four months, "Look, I know I screwed you over, I screwed you over bad and I wish to God I didn't, and I know you want to get even," Jennifer said with a frown as she leaned against the sink, "No, Jen," he snorted, a haughty smirk crossing over his lips, laughing slightly and shaking his head, "'Get even'? Even Steven? I would have to kill that girl upstairs, hunt down every person you ever loved, kill them, wait for your husband-to-be to get home and kill him, and then let you suffer in your misery for a little wile, and then kill you, that would be even Jennifer, in fact, I'd say that'd be about square," he huffed, making a square with his fingers as if to further taunt the notion that all of this was about revenge, please, if this was a revenge story Stiles had money and fake IDs and access to warehouse and hospital supplies that could make all of this SO much more revenge worthy, this wasn't about REVENGE though, this was about protection, protecting Derek- and himself, his few remaining freinds too but mostly Derek- from the evil that had taken his family from him, if this was a revenge story Stiles could make things slow and painfull and make every person who ever crossed him wish they had been shoved through a wood chipper instead of enduring what Stiles had in mind, but this wasn't a revenge story so he didn't have time for that, this was cold, this was clinical, this was about tipping the scales in the right direction and making sure with every fiber in his being that they didn't just swing back again full force and nock he and Derek out in a haze in their haste, this wasn't some rowdy good time, this was a job, this was a hunt, this wasn't something he just WANTED to do for the sake of wanting.. it was what he HAD to do for the betterment of the few people he had left in the world who he held dear, so he didn't have the luxury of torturing anyone, he didn't have the luxury of making this about revenge, "Look, if I could go back in a machine I would but I can't, all I can tell you is that I'm a different person now," Jennifer insisted as she crossed forward and leaned across the counter, "Oh, great," Stiles breathed, leaning closer, "I don't care," "Be that as it may, I know I don't deserve your mercy or your forgiveness, but I beseech you for both on behalf of my god-daughter, my house-keeper works two jobs, I raise that little girl even more than she does, you'd be taking something from her, and in that cold as stone, blackened heart of your's you can't honestly tell me you would be willing to do that," Stiles snorted a laugh at the idea, shaking his head, "You can stop right there, _Darach_ , just because I have no desire to murder you in front of a child doesn't mean that parading her around in front of me is going to inspire sympathy, you and I have unfinished business, and not a thing you've done in the last four months- including hiring a single mother as a maid- is going to change that," she thought on that, face contorting in clear frustration, "So when do we do this?" "That all depends, when _do_ you want to die? Tommorrow? Day after tommorrow?" "How about tonight _Void_?" "Splendid, where?" "There's a baseball diamond where I coach little league about a mile from here, we meet there around midnight dressed all in black, the fancy stuff too, not that bland, ninja look- ceremonial, we have a little battle of magic, druid versus spark, how's that sound?" she hissed, turning and heading back to the sink, "Sounds lovely, I always have wondered what it'd be like to against your magic Jennifer, but last I remember your weapon of choice was guns, why is that again? Oh right... you need sacrifices to do magic, sucks to be you," he teased, taking another sip of his coffee, "Very funny Void," she snorted, "Very funny!" she shouted as a bullet shot just past him, a gun now held clearly in her hands from the open kitchen drawer, he dropped the mug and kicked it forward, and just as she took the moment to dodge he drew the dagger from his back pocket and tossed it forward, watching it peirce her chest and pin the druid against the cabinet, he took a few breaths to steady himself before walking forward, swallowing and jerking the blade out of the now dead body and wiping it off on a towel to rid it of the blood, "I really did want to test your magic too," he sighed, slipping it back in his pocket and sighing as he crossed wordlessly out of the house once more

**DEATH LIST FIVE:**

****~~1\. Deucalion~~  
(Alpha)  
2\. Jennifer Blake  
(Darach) 3\. Gerard Argent (Hunter) 4\. Kate Argent (Arsonist) 5\. PETER 

The thing about the Argents, is that they have no class, Gerard and Kate Argent have always been the dirtiest fighters in the group, you had people like Deucalion, who always fought with some symbalance of respect for fellow warriors, who liked to be on the same playing feild, and then you had people like the Argent duo, who acted as snakes in the grass waiting for any opening to strike no matter how crappy and underhanded it was, Stiles would like to say that Kate had generally less respect for her fellow warriors than Gerard had but then, she had to learn it from somewhere, and his guess was her tutor wasn't her brother Chris, Stiles liked Chris, he was an ex-assassin, his motives weren't always great but his methods were pretty clean and he was Allison's father, Stiles had always liked Allison, she was the Hawkeye of Noshiko's troop of Avengers, so to speak, he had no idea where the DNA had swirved to deliver Chris and Allison when it had Gerard and Kate in the same line but he wasn't complaining, so, knowing that he was about to confront someone as underhanded and filthy as Gerard Argent, Stiles had to approach things a bit more differently than he had been so far, making an entrance and assuring himself that these people KNEW who he was, and why he was doing what he was doing, and why they deserved this wasn't on the to-do list tonight, the only way he would get out of this one with his skin and all his teeth would be if he was just as underhanded and sneaky as Gerard was, he had to take the utmost care, one wrong move and he would end up strung up in the basement getting the crap beaten out of him... again... he inhaled through his nose against the bandana around the lower half of his face and swallowed, taking another slow step to the side, carefully keeping himself ducked against the side of the trailer, katana drawn and feet barely disturbing the gravel as he stepped around the corner, his heart was thundering in his chest, if there was anyone on this list who he really thought might kill him, might actually get one over on him besides Peter? It would be Gerard, he had one potential shot and he had to make it count, another breath as he took a soundless step closer, and then... his entire body froze, tensing stiffly when he heard his ringtone starting to go off, panic set deeply into his bones and he quickly pulled the device out of his pocket, putting it on mute and shoving it back in, but it was too late, some dogs in the neighboring trailers started to bark and howl and he cringed, squinting as he heard movement from the trailer, hearing the blinds open and pursing his lips behind the bandana as he looked up... the blinds closed.... he hadn't been spotted... breathing in releif, he'd have to remind himself to wring Scott's neck after this and moved the bandana down to fall around his neck, although really, it was his fault, he had been so upset when Scott called earlier to rat out Kate that he must have forgotten to turn it off... but it didn't matter now, the problem was handled, licking his dry lips, he came to stand in front of the door and reached out, wipping the handle down and tearing it open, gasping when he was immediately met with a gun barrel and a loud shot rang out through the otherwise empty desert as he was thrown backwards, screaming in agony and letting out a small, broken noise as his chest throbbed and ached and bled... and bled... oh God it was bad... he was bleeding through his shirt already... he barely looked up as he heard the sound of Gerard's boots click against the wooden steps of his trailer, "Now, that gun took you down some didn't it?" he said slowly, stalking towards him as Stiles swallowed and reached slowly towards his sword, only for the hunter to kick it far out of his reach, shotgun tossed over his shoulder as he stood above Stiles, "No one is badder than a double dose of rocksalt, I can tell you that much," he mused, popping a shell out of his gun and inserting a new one as he nelt down beside the spark, Stiles coughed, wincing in pain as he heard the gravel move beneath Gerard's feet, "I can't even imagine how badly that stings," he mused, more to himself than to Stiles really, he gritted his teeth as the hunter started emptying his pockets, tossing out his dagger, his mini gun, everything... "I don't want to either," he smirked down at Stiles, who was aching too badly to really move, he couldn't fight back, no matter how hard he screamed at himself in his head, _'Move.... move... MOVE!!!!'_ it did nothing for him, the healing process hadn't even kicked in yet, it always was slower and less effective for sparks than it was for werewolves, and even a werewolf wouldn't be healing well from a shot like this so quickly.... he took a few breaths and coughed again, making his chest surge in pain even more as he leaned his head up just slightly and spat blood in his face, taking a few shallow breaths as his head fell back against the ground, he new his lips were red with blood and it just made the dust of the dirt around him stick to his mouth even worse, it sucked, honestly... Gerard didn't seem to take too kindly to being spit on and wiped it off, hauling a punch into Stiles' mouth and hacking tar-drenched spit back at him, really, Stiles had to have seen that coming, but .. he couldn't just lay there and take it, he never could, if he could have, he would have stayed in the hospital with Derek instead of coming out here, his ears were ringing loudly in his head from the smack and everything seemed two-toned and dizzy around him, he couldn't get his bearings well enough to summon a weapon, but he thought maybe, if he could just summon a little fire, it could atleast preserve him a little longer... unfortunately before he could even begin Gerard kicked him onto his stomach and made Stiles groan and cough more as he pressed his palms into the gravel, trying desperately- so freaking desperately- to push himself up, but the older man was faster, drawing a syringe from his backpocket and tearing the cap off of the needle with his teeth, he didn't even bother flicking the needle before jamming it into Stiles' rear, right through the jeans, and injecting ... something.. Stiles didn't even know... all he knew is that one minute his butt was stinging- and definitely not in the good way- and the next he was blacking out, completely passed out on the dirt lawn of Gerard Argent's trailer, the human in the mean time stood up, taking his own cell phone out of his pocket and dialing, sniffing and correcting his jaw as he waited on the other person to pick up, _"Chris,"_ he heard, "Wrong family member sweetheart," he replied gruffly, _"Ah Daddy, and to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"_ he smirked, "Well, I just caught for myself, the cowboy who's never been caught," he chuckled smugly, _"Did you kill him?"_ "Well not yet, shot him full of rocksalt, he's so gentle right now I could perform a _coup de grace_ with a rock, anyway, guess what I'm holding in my hand right now?" he could almost hear her smoking, _"What?"_ "A brand spanking new Hattori Hanzo sword, and I'm here to tell you Kate, that's what I call sharp," the answer was immediate, _"How much?"_ "Well that's hard to say given that it's priceless and all," _"What are the terms?"_ "You get your pretty blonde head down here first thing in the morning with one million dollars in folded cash, and I give you the greatest sword ever made by a man, now how do you like the sound of that?" _"Sounds like we've got a deal, on one condition,"_ "And what's that?" _"He must suffer till his last breath,"_ Gerard chuckled, grinning and examining the sword, "Well that sweetheart, I can pretty much guarantee," _"Then I'll see you in the morning, Millionaire,"_

**~+~**

The thing about the Argents is that they're a family of torturers, it was their fatal flaw, their big mistake, Gerard regarded himself as a brilliant man but Stiles disagreed, no one who played with their proverbial food the way the Argents did could be too brilliant at anything, that wasn't to say, that Gerard wasn't smart, he was smart not BECAUSE of his torture methods, but in SPITE of them, that's a big difference, and an important one at that, Stiles could understand, he had tortured people before and it was nice, but he had to be carefull, always extremely carefull, there had to be precautions out the nose for that sort of thing and even if Gerard had been expecting him Stiles knew he couldn't have done THAT much planning, he would slip up somewhere, Stiles knew it, the Argents didn't torture just to get information or draw out a death, they did it for one reason- they wanted it to _hurt_ , torture, for the sake of pain, was often the least well planned forms of torture, and Stiles was confident that if Gerard kept up his pattern, he would find an out somewhere... the second he was awake he saw the older man standing over him, leaning down to pick him up, and despite his hands and feet being tied up he started to struggle and squirm, kicking as best he could as Gerard struggled, "Hey hey HEY!" he shouted, Stiles freezing suddenly wen a can of mace was positioned right in front of his eyes, "You see this?" he didn't answer, "You see it don't you?" Stiles knew that if he said anything it would be sarcastic and just end up getting that spray in his eyes so it was honestly better if he just kept himself quiet, as quiet as he could... "That's a can of mace, now, you're going underneath the ground tonight, and that's all there is to it," there was a long pause, where all that could be heard was the heavy breathing that was shared between them and the sound of clothes rustling and crickets chirping somewhere in the distance, "I want to bury you.... I was going to bury you with this," he paused, holding up a large, hefty flash light and shinning it in Stiles' eyes, he didn't blink or flinch, no matter how badly the shine hurt, "But, if you're going to continue to act like a pain in the neck, I'm going to spray this entire can right in your eyeballs, I'll burn them right out of your head, then you're going to be blind, burning, and buried alive, now.... what's it going to be kid?" Stiles swallowed, staring up at him, there was one thing Noshiko and the girls had rammed into his skull- his thick, hard-headed skull- it was knowing the difference between needing to fight to save your life, and when to step away so he could keep it, he had never been great at that, Stiles was a bit of a sin, just in his existence, he was lustfull, he was always someone who wanted what he couldn't have and in recent years that meant Derek, he had been resigned to not really being able to have Derek from the moment they met, he knew that in his younger days he had angered people- people who would be bad for Derek, people who would hurt he and Derek, but the werewolf- God bless his gentle soul- had wanted him, and Stiles had wanted everything he had to offer, his mind, his heart, his body and his soul, and he wanted something else too, he wanted Derek's LIFE, his family and freinds, his sweet home in the countryside raising babies and owning a used bookstore and having barbeques in Saturday afternoons, he lusted for that... and that had been destroyed, beaten bloody, right in front of his eyes, Stiles was also gluttonous, he wanted more and more and more of Derek no matter what the cost would be to him, he wanted his mind, to be the only thought in his head, and when he had that he wanted his body, to leave fingerprints on his skin and make him shudder out gasps of his name and shake with a power that came only from Stiles' touch, and when he had that he wanted his heart, for every tick and every beat of his heart to thump out the word "Stiles" just as Stiles' heart beat for Derek, and when he had that, he wanted his very soul, for Derek to be consumed by him as much as Stiles was consumed by Derek, to be the blood in every one of his veins, he desired Derek in ways that he thought, surely, only demons must be able to desire someone, he knew that it was wrong, it was bad, it was the worst thing he could do to a sweet, sensitive soul like Derek, but he couldn't stop himself either, no matter how much he was aware of the fact that during his time with the Fox Force Five- a name Noshiko's gang had derived for themselves somewhere along the way, wich was odd because there were far more than five participants and only a few were foxes but he supposed they thought the name sounded cool- he had made far more enemies than he had made freinds, and that if any of those enemies ever found him, Derek would be the one to pay the price, just, Stiles realized sourly, as he had this time, but those weren't even the worst of his sins, far from it, Stiles was greedy, wich he supposed was an awfull lot like being glutinous, he wanted everything he couldn't have and when he had those things he still wanted more, he wanted freinds, he wanted a family, he wanted love and acceptance and GOODNESS, the kind of goodness that only the good people in this world could have and Stiles never saw himself as a good person, good people, he supposed, weren't slothfull like Stiles was, not physically, but just... content in their own wrongdoings, content in being a killer, for example, and not bothering to get out before something came along and made him feel so much desire that he WANTED to get out, because he truly did want to be good for Derek, he never cared about being good for himself but Derek? He was the one Stiles wanted to be good for, but that wasn't all, good people weren't wrathfull, good people, Stiles thought bitterly, would have counted their blessings that Derek had survived, disappeared across some border somewhere with a Swiss bank account and a car and Derek never to be seen or heard from again- ok, maybe that STILL isn't what good people would have done but it was better than digging a sword out of a box in the basement, polishing it up real nice, and assembling a notebook page called _Deathlist Five_ in color coded markers and planning the executions- as bloody as possible, thank you- of everyone who had a hand in hurting his family, good people didn't do that, so, Stiles supposed, that's what made him not a very good person, the envy was possibly what toned him down to a downright BAD person, how envious he was indeed, he was envious of normal people, people who had never lost everything to the magical world and never learned how to fight and how to kill and how to deceive, he was envious of people who were stronger than he was, strong enough to fight and defend what was their's, strong enough perhaps to walk away in the first place, envious of those good people he thought about earlier and envious, especially, of the people he had put on his hit list, Dante defined envy as "a desire to deprive other men of their's" and Stiles felt that desire burning in the pit of his gut, the CORE of his very existence, for four months- the desire to deprive these other men (and women) of their lives, but none of these sins were as potent as his pride, because Stiles was very proud, for it had been his pride that sucked him into this vortex to begin with, his pride that swallowed him down, his pride that had picked every fight with those hunters with the beleif that he could win, that sang his song of vainglory as he paraded around doing magic tricks and believing that he had something to prove, something to win, to win against the people who had made his life so miserable until this point, it was his pride that dismantled him and brought him here today, lying on the ground and staring at the flashlight and the mace, and he had a choice in front of him just like he had had all those years ago, to swallow his pride... or to spit in the face of an angry viper who could very well- and would very well- turn and inject venom straight into his veins, for the first time in his life, Stiles chose the former and nodded towards the flashlight, still not trusting himself to speak without a roll of sass unraveling from his mouth, Gerard nodded, clipping the mace back to his belt and smirking down at him, "That's a wise decision," 

**~+~**

Stiles had never been a claustrophobic person, in fact, he rather liked tight spaces, small and dark, it made him feel more comfortable than upset, like there was something boxing him in and keeping him safe from the monsters on the open world, but now, being in a pine box that was just barely big enough for him to wiggle in, he had a feeling he would definitely be changing his veiws on that, he took a breath of the stiff air and turned the flashlight on, shinning it at the roof and trying to see just how much room he had to work with here before starting the slow task of removing his boots despite his ankles still being tied together with a belt, the thing about the Argents is that they were as proud as Stiles was, they liked to show off and boast about it as if they were better than everyone and that was their fatal flaw, they wanted it to _hurt_ , they didn't just want to kill you, they wanted you to pray for death, and then pray far beyond past death, and that was their fatal flaw, Stiles only ever realized what it felt to desire pain, to want to HURT someone- not kill, not get rid of, not show off in betterment- but to really, hurt them, those two times? When he saw his mother flatline at only the age of eight years old, and well past ten years later, when he saw Derek laying in the hospital beaten, bloody, and broken, and trying to listen to what Lydia was saying without thinking too much about the nurse who had just asked him to come down and identify the bodies- not that, she had made sure to mention, there was really much of anything to identify, in that moment, Stiles had something in common with the Argents, he didn't just want to kill them... he wanted it to _hurt_ , the difference was, that Stiles was capable of putting that desire behind him, he was capable of being practical, Allison once told him during a training session they had together- back when Stiles was still new and passionate and raw- that her mother had taught her something very important about being a killer, that you handle it "Clinically, and unemotionally", Stiles realized, as a bit of a late blooming epiphany that came from getting his feet half-way out of his boots, that that was what separated Allison from the rest of her clan, her mother, who was, ironically, one of the first people Stiles wanted to kill- someone beat him to it but the case rests, her mother never did have the same taste for torture that Kate and Gerard did, not useless torture anyhow, somewhere in the mix, ofcourse, had come Allison's father though and Stiles sort of questioned the legitimacy of his genes by now, they didn't line up with the ones that buried him in this box, but that was a common trait of hunters- not just the Argents, really, Stiles was starting to sound a bit biased- most of them were proud, that's why they hunted, to show off their superiority of the supernatural race, to put them "in their place" and lord over them with electric rods and Wolfsbane bullets, hunters treated everything like one big peeing contest of who could write their name in the snow better and who seemed bigger doing it, and maybe it was a warped veiw but that's what Stiles had come to understand of them all, they were all pridefull, even more so than him, and as it had been concluded long ago, pride was the original sin that spawned off all the others, Stiles cursed low in his throat as he finally freed himself of his boots, licking his dry lips and shimmying one of the shoes slowly up towards him, pausing when it was between his thighs and reaching in, smirking triumphantly when he pulled out a razor blade, a simple, folded type that one often saw in barber shops, he moved the boot to the side and carefully positioned the flashlight between his legs as he pulled at the metal blade with his teeth until it popped open and he could start to saw away at the rope around his wrists, for once he was actually glad that he had bought clothes on his way here- better not to travel with luggage given the circumstances after all and you can't very well go walking around covered in blood, Stiles thought back fondly of swimming in the fountain to wash his body clean and then discarding his jacket- wich had most of the blood spray- back in Japan as he repositioned the flashlight in his mouth and started scraping away at the rope anew, he sort of wanted to make a joke to himself about how much practice his mouth had had in preparation for a moment like this but thought better of it, all he could see in his mind when he thought like that was Derek's face- perfect and beautifull- rolling his eyes and threatening to shoot Stiles if he made one more sex joke over dinner, he remembered everything about Derek, but his favorite thing was his laugh, the way his eyes crinkled up and his lips spread wide and he had this little snort sometimes that always made him cover his mouth and blush but Stiles thought it was adorable, he always did love the awkward parts of Derek most, his bunny-teeth and his snort laugh and the broken way he would moan, it made something about him seem so much more real and tangible than the way he usually presented himself as being- harsh and sculpted and unwilling to get too close, it reminded him of why Derek was that way, of how Kate Argent had found them once before, long before Stiles ever knew them, had seduced Derek and set his house on fire and almost caused everyone to get killed if it hadn't been for her mistake of not putting the Mountain Ash outside thus enabling everyone to escape, he knew that Jennifer and Gerard had had experience with Derek too, Jennifer had once again used Derek's own body as a weapon against him, coating him in sex pollen and pulling him into her bed, it had resulted in death- not for Derek or his loved ones, thankfully, but for the people two degrees beyond his social circle, slowly trying to close her way in on him, it had been Lydia who found out about that after her freind was murdered and Lydia who encouraged Scott and his pack to help run Jennifer off, and it had been Scott who introduced Stiles to Derek a month later when Stiles got back in town from a trip that had ended up spanning across Paris, Rome, and Barcelona, Stiles had never thanked Scott so profusely, ofcourse Gerard had struck wile Stiles and Derek were together but due to the circumstances at the time Derek managed to make it seem like it was a human problem... a human problem that lead to the deaths of several of his betas but a human problem none the less... the more Stiles remembered all this the more angry he became and the more relieved he was when the ropes finally fell from his wrists and he placed the flashlight on his chest- wich had finally started healing around the time he woke up from his drug-induced slumber, and was now mostly a flesh wound, it would be gone by morning, he took a breath and kissed the razor for good luck before folding it and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans, swallowing and staring at the roof of the box, this was it... this was what he had been saving his magic for all this time... he held the flashlight in one hand and placed his other on the wood, feeling a breeze around his fingers as he summoned his magic, half to create a barrier around him that would stave off suffocating himself on dirt and half to pull all of his strength into his hand, fingertips on the wood, he grunted and punched forward, and the wood cracked immediately- but that wasn't good enough, he placed his fingertips on the wood and did again... and then again a moment later and on that third try it shattered completely and he used what remained of his magic to shatter the rest of the lid and help him climb up the shaft of dirt to solid ground again, his hand rising from the grave like he was a zombie in some b-rated horror flick as he brought his other hand up and pulled himself out, gasping obscenely as he struggled to find purchase on the soft soil above him, finally managing to grip onto some grass and pull, kicking and pulling himself more and more until he was finally on solid ground and gasping for breath, swallowing a few times, he realized what a wreck his hair must be and instantly felt even more sore about that than he did about being stuck in a box underground, but then, he supposed as he climbed to his feet, that must be the pride talking 


	4. Kate And I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite part to write because Elle's monologue on the Black Mamba is my favorite scene in the entire movie and repeating it through Kate was just the absolute biggest blast!! Although I do apologize in advance if the call-out scene with Stiles saying "Here" comes across as weird, I love that scene (I love every scene who am I kidding?) and really wanted it in the fic
> 
> Also, I had to add a little fix-it thing at the end because Beatrix leaving Esteban like she did never sat right with me so... *cough*

In the desert, one could say that a sleek, hulking black SUV seemed out of place, if you were the one to say this, you clearly didn't no Kate Argent... as she parked a few safe feet away from the trailer in front of her, she took a look around and found herself sneering, her father may be trying to hide away from some of the prominent werewolf families he had managed to anger but this was a step down that even SHE wouldn't take, shaking her head slowly, she turned off the engine, reached into the seat beside her, and grabbed the bright red suitcase before heading out of the car, staring at the trailer and feeling her lips twitch in disdain as she walked

~+~

The sun had just started coming up over the hills but Stiles was so far out in the desert that it was still dark there, atleast he didn't have to walk in the sun, he supposed, silver lining and all that, the desert temperature wasn't that bad at night, atleast not when you had been sweltering under ground beforehand, he was sure, as he approached the single diner in the middle of absolutely nowhere, that he was a sight to behold, covered from head to foot in dirt and dust and dried, old blood, he could see the look of fright on the employee's face when he opened the door, walked right in, and sat at the counter, "May I have a glass of water please?" his father always told him that manners were important

~+~

"So that's a Texas Funeral," Kate mused as she watched her father walk into the kitchen portion of the trailer, "I have to give it to you Dad, that's a pretty screwed up way to die," she noted as Gerard popped some ice cubes out of a tray and into the blender, "What's the name he's buried under?" Gerard paused, licking some lime juice off of his thumb as he squeezed it into the margarita mix, "Carson Sholtz," he replied simply, going back to the drinks he was mixing, "Can I look at the sword?" she asked after a beat of silence, he glanced up and stared at the red bag that she had placed on the floor, "That's my money in that bag right there isn't it?" she gave a firm nod, "It's your sword now," he shrugged, Kate smirked, boots clicking as she walked towards the wall and picked up the katana, drawing it partly out and staring at the Imperial Lion symbol carved into the metal just below the hilt, "You had a Hattori Hanzo sword once upon a time, didn't you Dad?" "That's right, had to trade it for a more practical weapon when you were just a wee thing though, even Hanzo swords don't work as well against werewolves as good ol' Wolfsbane bullets," he replied as he started the blender, Kate nodded, letting the blade drop back into the sheath, "How does this one compare to the one you had?" she asked curiously, Gerard let out a stiff laugh, grabbing a couple of mason jar glasses and pouring the drink into them, "If you're gonna compare a Hanzo sword, you compare it to every other sword ever made... that isn't a Hanzo sword," he laughed as he handed a drink to her, Kate stared at it, the smell making her nose twitch, but she lifted it up and took a tentative sip anyway, it wasn't a GOOD margarita by any standards but Tequila was Tequila and any Tequila was good, "So, wich R are you filled with?" Gerard asked as he sat down at the table behind Kate, Kate blinked, confusion seeped in her head, "What?" "They say the number one killer of old people is retirement, people have a job to do they tend to live a little longer so they can do it, I've always figured warriors and their enemies share the same relationship, so now that you won't be having to face your biggest threat on the battlefeild anymore, wich 'R' are you filled with? Releif... or regret?" Kate chuckled, looking at the floor and then back up at him, "A little bit of both," "Don't lie to your old man Katie," Gerard snorted back, taking a long swig of his drink, "I'm sure you do feel a little bit of both... but I also know that you feel one a little bit more than the other, the question was, wich one is it?" she wrinkled her nose, taking another sip and smacking her lips, "Regret," Gerard chuckled, hauling the suitcase onto the table, "You know you've gotta hand it to the old boy, I've never seen anyone terrorize Peter Hale the way he terrorized Peter Hale, I still don't know what happened between the two of them but Peter used to talk about him with this... air... of hatred, respect, and unbridled fondness, those are three things you don't get too often from Peter Hale, Peter thought he was so smart, but I told him, he was too smart for a kid," he added, opening the suitcase and starting to sift through the piles of money, "Thanks a bunch," he laughed, setting stack after stack on the table as Kate drank another sip of the margarita, after about the fifth or so bundle of bills was removed however, something rather peculiar happened, "What the-" Gerard didn't even have the chance to finish that question as a hissing black snake lurched upwards and struck him in the forehead, once, twice, a third time before he finally fell over and the snake started to slither out of the suitcase, the old man screaming and writhing against the walls of the trailer as his face started to swell and he collapsed to the ground, Kate sighed, setting her glass on the table and tsking her tongue, "Mm... I'm sorry Dad, that was rude of me wasn't it?" she paused, watching the snake slither around the camper, "Dad, I'd like to introduce to you my freind, the Black Mamba, Black Mamba, this is my dad," she said as Gerard coughed and shuddered on the ground below her, "You know before I picked that little fella up, I looked 'em up on the internet, fascinating creature the Black Mamba, listen to this," she said, flopping down in a chair and pulling a notepad out of her jacket pocket, flipping a few pages down and smirking, "In Africa, the saying goes in the Bush... 'An elephant can kill you, a leopard can kill you, and a Black Mamba can kill you, but only with the Mamba- and this has been true in Africa since the dawn of time- is death sure', hence it's handle- Death Incarnate, pretty cool huh?" she grinned, flipping the page up as Gerard groaned on the ground, "'It's neurotoxic venom is one of nature's most effective poisons, acting on the nervous system causing paralysis, the venom of a Black Mamba can kill a human being in four hours, if say bitten on the ankle or the thumb, however, if a bite to the face or torso can bring death from paralysis within twenty minutes', now you should listen to this because this concerns you, 'the amount of venom that can be delivered from a single bite can be gargantuan'- you know I've always liked that word 'gargantuan'?" she paused, clicking her tongue, "So rarely get an opportunity to use it in a sentence..." she paused, turning back to the notepad, "'If not treated quickly with the anti-venom, ten to fifteen milligrams can be fatal to a human being, however, the Black Mamba can deliver as much as one hundred to four hundred milligrams in a single bite'," she set the notepad down, shifting and tossing her hair over her shoulders, "Now, in these last few agonizing moments of life you have left, let me answer that question you asked earlier a little more thoroughly, right now the biggest R I feel is regret," she inhaled, "Regret, that maybe, the greatest warrior I have EVER met, met his end at the hands of back-stabbing, underhand, druggie like you," she spat, standing up, "That boy deserved better," she sneered as, finally, Gerard took his last breath and lay motionless on the floor, Kate licked her lips, leaning down and starting to pick up the fallen mess of bills that had been sloshed out of the overturned suitcase in the struggle earlier, grabbing her cell phone and pressing the first number in her contacts list as she did, "Peter, I have some tragic news, my dad is dead," she said with a low sigh, "Void put a Black Mamba in his camper, I got him baby, he's dead," she smirked, putting the last of the money in the suitcase and rising to her feet, "Let me put it to you this way, you ever start feeling sentimental, go to Beacon Hills California, when you get here go to a florist and buy a bunch of flowers, then head on down to Mapleton Cemetary, look for a headstone marked Caleb Holloway and put them on the grave, because you will be standing on the final resting place of one Stiles Stilinski,"

~+~

_"Kenzi Malikov?"_

A hand raised

"Here!"

_"Bonnie Bennet?"_

Another hand raised

"Here!"

_"Stiles Stilinski?"_

Stiles smirked, raising his hand

"Here,"

~+~

Kate opened the door and the moment she did she was slammed backwards into the wall behind her via Stiles, who swung in and kicked her square in the chest, wasting no time as she stumbled forward and attempted to draw her sword before he forced the sword back in the sheath and slammed her into the wall again, they continued to fight for a few more seconds, each punch deflected with a hand or a sheathed sword before Stiles broke the antenna off of an old radio and jammed it forward as if he were fencing, Kate nocked it away easily enough and reared forward, shoving the horizontal sheath towards him as Stiles blocked it with his palms, "Void, so nice to see you again," she panted, "Wish I could say the feeling is mutual," he grunted back, "You know, baby, why are we fighting like a couple of backwards, sorry, humans? When we have so much MORE we could do?" she breathed, Stiles squinted, flinching slightly wen Kate's features shifted into that of a werejaguar's, "So that's how you survived Peter's claws," he breathed as he jumped back, hands steady in front of him, "Well it wasn't too hard, woke up in El Paso chained to a sewer pipe with a lovely note from the Caleveras and a gun asking me to off myself but you know, I just took out half their clan and came on back here, now I know you're a spark honey, you gonna show me what you've got? Or do you want to keep pretending?" Stiles chuckled darkly, black edging at the corners of his eyes, "Oh Katie, I've been waiting so LONG for this," he breathed, running forward as Kate dropped the blade and aimed her claws at him, Stiles summoned a palm full of flames to his fingertips and aimed for her neck but Kate ducked with ease and jammed her claws into his thigh, making Stiles gasp and grunt in pain as he stumbled and turned, swinging his fire-filled hand against the back of her jacket as she quickly released him and struggled to shrug it off, just in time for Stiles to spot a coil of rope in the corner and summon it to his hands, the next time she charged at him with her claws out he ducked beneath her and wrapped one end of the rope around her neck, using his magic like telekinesis to force the other end to start winding around her arms, Kate snarled and swiped at the rope but in such a compromising position and with the oxygen supply getting lower and lower she improvised and kicked her heel upwards, barely missing the center of Stiles' jeans as he moved just slightly enough for her to dig the heel of her boot into his thigh, "God what is with you people and the low blows!?" he groaned as he stumbled back enough for her to shake the rope off and step back, this time Stiles was the one to charge, hands out and a barrier forming around him as he pushed forward and the wind force nocked Kate into the counter, with the sword in sight he held his hand and raced towards it only for Kate to recover all too quickly and pounce on him from the counter, landing on his back and digging her teeth into his shoulder, Stiles screamed and tangled his fingers in her hair, yanking roughly enough to dislodge her mouth and slinging his upper body downwards to slam her into the floor, they both took a moment to recover before Stiles grabbed a lamp and stabbed it forward, Kate barely having time to roll away as she swiped her claws against his calf and made him lose his footing long enough for her to drag him by the shirt collar and toss him into the wall behind her, the cheap plywood and boards crumbling to bits from the weight as he shook his head and stared up, watching with dread as she jumped off of the counter again, aiming a kick towards his head, but Stiles was faster and reached out with ease, grabbing her ankle and tossing her through the wall behind him and into the bathroom, jumping up in haste and summoning as much magic as he could to force pressure down on her- to keep her in place- wile he dropped down onto her back and struggled to press her head into the floor, slamming it once, twice, before she reached up and scratched at him again, only avoiding his face by reason that Stiles leaned back and gave her the opportunity to flip herself onto her back so she could lean up and headbutt him, sending him toppling backwards, she used the opportunity to climb to her feet and sprint back out to grab the abandoned Hanzo sword, leaving Stiles on his own as he panted and tried to regain his bearings, as he pushed himself up he noticed that he had crashed not into a wall- but into a hidden closet, a closet... wich contained a very well hidden sword.. grabbing it quickly, he pulled it out just enough to see the Imperial Lion symbol below the hilt and read the inscription below that, _To my brother Gerard, may this protect your life as it once did mine -Alexander_ it read, Stiles smirked, stepping around the corner just in time for Kate to round towards him, now both armed with a Hattori Hanzo sword and with a few fair feet between them, they were quiet, neither making the fist move, "K," Stiles said lowly, "S," Kate smirked back, "I was just wondering, just between us Magics, why DID you kill your father with a Black Mamba?" Kate chuckled, looking down for a breif moment before staring back up at him, "That's right, I guess you don't know the story... see, the first time I went after the Hales, I was unsuccessful, I hadn't thought- in my youth and stupidity- to put Mountain Ash around the house, and they all got away, when Peter, dear... old... lovely Peter.. found out who had burned down his house, and scarred his nephew for life, he came after me, he came after ALL the Argents, not unlike what you're doing here, coming after all those who wronged you, he got through a fair few of us and when he got to me he slashed my throat open, now unbeknownst to Peter- or anyone at that point in time- the claws didn't KILL me... they CHANGED me, so there I was, on the ground, losing life, when dear old Dad comes up and bargains with Peter, let him live and he'll owe Peter a favor, in fact, my dear old dad had said, he already had a way in mind to repay him, he knew something Peter didn't know and he promised, if Peter let him live, he would help Peter get back something he had lost," Stiles tensed, "His daughter," "Bingo," Kate grinned, "I was laying there, on the ground, nearly dead, and my father was making a deal with the man that killed me to spare his own life, making a deal to HELP the man who killed me to spare his own life, and he didn't even check to see if my body had gone cold, it was a surprise when I ended up getting in contact with Peter two years later after hearing at he was forming this little assassination squad, Peter was delighted, my father? Not so much, but I pretended to forgive and forget, I am NOTHING, if not a very patient person, you should know that, I mean I DID spend six months chasing that pathetic little werewolf tail around wile he gushed over me and fawned over me like a sickened little puppy, it wasn't too hard though, ofcourse I'm preaching to the choir, you know exactly what I'm talking about, it's not so hard to pretend you like someone when they have a body like that, werewolf or not, he was always a good time," she watched as the rage boiled in Stiles' veins, waves of anger rolling off of him and the energy around him turning an electric blue, "I know you know what I'm talking about, I know you know that I broke his pathetic little heart after I screwed him and tried to burn the house down around him, I'm going to kill him Stiles, in the very near future at that- not because he's a werewolf, not anymore I mean that would just be hypocritical- but because torturing Derek Hale is becoming one of my favorite pass times... but first I'm going to kill you, with your very own sword no less, wich in the very immediate future, will become MY sword," Stiles sneered, his eyes starting to sink black as he cursed under his breath, "You don't have a future," he snarled, crouching slightly as he aimed his blade towards her, the metal glinting in the sunlight that filtered in through the damaged trailer as they both stood eerily still, neither wanting to be the first to make a move and both waiting out the other to move first, before finally Kate charged forward and Stiles charged towards her, both of them crossing swords with equal strength and vigor until Stiles inhaled, pressing forward a little bit more and forcing Kate a step back as he summoned flames to his palm again, the fire licked at the handle of the sword but he didn't give it long enough to burn, instead reaching his hand out and slamming it against her head, causing her to scream as she fell backwards, the flames eating at her skin as they spread and Stiles shook the remnants of the flames from his skin, gripping the katana in both hands and swinging it down as it sliced through her neck and severed her head, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, dropping the blade and picking up his own Hattori Hanzo sword from the ground, slipping it in the sheath and restraining himself from slicing Kate up into tiny peices, "Try coming back from that one," he grumbled, walking towards the door and picking up the suitcase where the Black Mamba had been hiding behind, the snake reared up and hissed at him but crouched back as if in respect (or fear) and Stiles left without any further trouble, spotting Kate's car and taking another breath as he walked towards it

**DEATH LIST FIVE:**

****~~1\. Deucalion~~  
(Alpha)  
2\. Jennifer Blake  
(Darach)  
3\. Gerard Argent  
(Hunter)  
4\. Kate Argent  
(Arsonist)  
5\. PETER 

~+~

"Lydia says you can take your bandages off today, what do you want to see first?" The first thought that came to Derek's mind when he heard Scott say that was along the lines of _"The carnage,"_ because the peculiar thing about being all alone and blind and laid up in a hospital all day and all night was that it gave you time to do some uninterrupted thinking, and the more time Derek spent doing this uninterrupted thinking the more he began to realize how much he had ignored about Stiles from the very beginning, they loved eachother, that was a sure thing, the more Derek thought about it the more sure it became, but there were other things, strange things, moments that had Derek thinking "This man, might actually be a killer", and not just a killer the way most werewolves ended up being killers, not just someone innocent who had to kill in self defense, no, Stiles could be a cold blooded murderer, he could be, he might be, he quite possibly was, but Derek- and he didn't know if this was because he had lost a part of himself in that massacre or if he was just always this screwed on Stiles to begin with- couldn't find it in him to love Stiles any less, he had a feeling when Scott didn't do anything to go after Kate and especially when he strained to listen in on the phone call that Scott made not too long after her departure that Stiles was getting revenge for the two of them, and it was a disturbing thought, but Derek- because he new Stiles so intimately well- could say with confidence that he wasn't sure who he was more worried for, Stiles... or the people who got in his way, coming back down to Earth and remembering that Scott had asked him a question, Derek inhaled and answered with one word, "Stiles," he paused, "I want to wait and see Stiles,"

~+~

Peter Hale is something of an enigma to the world at large, he's a werewolf who everyone hates yet no one can seem to kill - or perhaps to be more specific, no one can seem to WANT to kill, he had been caught in the clutches of more than a few hunters and yet he always seemed to get away with his life and a favor owed, how? Stiles wasn't sure, but he wished he could be nearly that convincing a charmer, it was one of these such connections that brought Stiles here, to a club in Acuna Mexico, pulled up in a powder blue sport's car that he had traded Kate's SUV for- he never did like big cars, he always found them so cumbersome- and adjusting his sunglasses as he got out and headed to the door, a membership card in hand that he waved to the security cameras and headed in with, running his fingers through his hair and pocketing his sunglasses at the lack of lighting as he passed all the dancers and bouncers and paid off the bodyguards at the bottom of the stairs as he headed up to the private meeting rooms, it felt nice to be clean again, his magic having kicked in to heal him long ago and now the memories of Caleb Holloway's grave and the grime of Gerard Argent's trailer a distant memory as he curled his fingers around the sleeves of his new jacket and nodded politely to the bodyguards who let him in to the office, it felt VERY nice to be clean again, "Seniora Araya Calavera?" he asked politely as he entered the office, Araya Calavera was a hunter who ran a very successfull ring of werewolf brothels for the last fifty years, her army, the Calaveras, were made up of stray and stranded hunters as well as the watered down offspring of some of her more unfortunate victims, the Calaveras ran Mexico, and Araya ran the Caleveras, "Yes?" Araya asked as Stiles approached her desk, "May I join you?" she set aside the books she had been working on and moved closer in her chair, "Only on the condition that you call me Araya," Stiles smiled sweetly- fakely, but sweetly- "May I join you Araya?" "Please," she nodded as she grinned up at him, Stiles took a seat in front of her, his hands on the desk but clasped peacefully in front of him, "Americana?" she asked, "Yes," he nodded, "I speak a little Spanish if you'd prefer," "No no, I prefer English, I haven't spoken it in a wile but I would relish the oppertunity to converse with such an interesting companion as yourself, you are a spark are you not?" Stiles swallowed but kept his face steady, Araya had what Stiles liked to call "misguided respect" for the rarer creatures of the supernatural like banshees and sparks, she was less interested in enslaving them or killing them and more interested in catching them and dissecting them, however, Araya was first and foremost a business woman, if Stiles played her business side, he hoped her hunter side would stay more in the shadows, "You flatter me," he added politely, she chuckled lowly, smirking a bit wider, "How may I be of service to you?" Stiles took a breath, shifting in his seat, "Where is Peter?" there was a beat skipped, "Ah... you must be Stiles, I can see why Peter would take such a liking to you, if you're here that means that you must be every bit as smart as Peter said you were, and tough as nails too, although that's less of a surprise," there was a pause, "Peter shot his nephew in the head ah?" Stiles gave a slow nod, "Yes, he did," "Mmm..." she hummed considerably, "I would have been much nicer, I would have just cut his face, it wouldn't have really brought the price down any- werewolf healing you know? But it sure would have hurt," she considered, Stiles swallowed tightly, the struggle to keep himself in check was becoming harder and harder to handle, everything about this woman- these people- made him sick, and to think, even for a split second, that she would have turned Derek into one of her own, beaten him, assaulted him, chained him to a wall and let someone pick him out like a slab of meat and _buy him_ to do God only knows what to... it made him sicker than anything he had seen or done in the last several days, "Erik!" she called over her shoulder, Stiles glanced up without moving his head as the door opened and a young werewolf, probably no older than Stiles, clearly weakened and watered down from Wolfsbane and with blood dripping off of his face, shakily stepped closer, the two exchanged something or other in Spanish- Stiles had been mostly lieing about his comprehension skills of the other language earlier- before Araya handed him a cloth and he started to dab the blood away, Stiles looked at him, the two meeting eyes for a moment as Stiles inhaled again, the strong scent of blood and dirt and death filling his nose as well as the stench of chemicals and herbs, the werewolf's eyes were bloodshot and barely there and he looked away before Stiles did- a rarity in werewolves- before trekking back towards the door, from the back Stiles could see his shirt risen up, displaying a fresh bruise over his spine and a clear display of how ghastly and thin he was and how the extra small tight jeans were cutting into his skin, making sure only to show the "important things" Stiles was sure, he knew werewolves- and other Magics, probably- were here, he just didn't think they were this close, and any ideas he had about leaving with his information and coming back for them later- another day, another time, another moment when he didn't have to worry about his own skin so much- were starting to fall out of his head, "What were we talking about?" Araya asked absently, "Peter," Stiles bit sharply, all false amusement gone from him as he found the act no longer possible to put up, "Where's Peter?" he asked again, "Ah yes, where is Peter?" she mused, leaning back and opening a drawer in the desk, "Peter and I don't exactly talk much, but he and I do have a sort of mutual understanding, he's back in California, here's a map," she said, handing Stiles a folded up peice of papper, "Peter is like a blood relative to me, as much as I hate him... who doesn't hate their blood from time to time? We came to settle out disagreements long ago, but... do you know why I help you?" Stiles stared at the map, checking out the legitimacy before looking back at her and shaking his head, "Because Peter would want me to," Stiles laughed fakely, "Now that I don't believe," "Ah.. but how else would he ever see you again?" she reasoned, Stiles nodded slowly, standing up and slipping the map in the pocket of his jeans, when- at the same time, he pulled out a dagger and tossed it into Araya's head, turning before the bodyguards could raise their guns and snapping his fingers as an ear peircing screech split through their ears, he reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his gun, heading for the door he had seen the werewolf- Erik- walk through, maybe this was a stupid decision, everything considered, but Stiles couldn't help himself, he couldn't just let things go like this, couldn't just leave these people here to be hurt any longer than they already had been, he supposed it was his one redeeming quality as a person


	5. Face To Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have our final face off here! As I mentioned before, Peter and Bill seem so alike to me that I couldn't find anything better to do with this entire confrontation than to play it out almost exactly as the movie did, I DID consider letting Derek come in at the last minute though to give the scene more chemistry but I think overall letting Stiles stay alone in his killing was a better choice and I hope you agree

The map had been correct, leave it to Peter to get the presidential sweet of the hotel to enjoy all alone, when Stiles handed his keys to the valet he started to feel his heart pound, this was what he had been waiting all this time for, he bypassed the front desk and got in the elevator, a little surprised that no one confronted him about his sword but then he supposed this was California, not too far away from Hollywood, they probably saw enough actors with their fake weapons in here to get so complacient that they didn't bother questioning it anymore, it worked in his favor though so he didn't bother bringing it up, he just walked down the hall as soon as the elevator opened and kicked open the doors to the suite, gun drawn as he did and looking around suspiciously- nothing... he inhaled, creeping towards the massive balcony ahead and pressing against the wall, he took a few more breaths before swinging forth, gun drawn, and hearing "Freeze Stiles!" he froze alright, he froze and his mouth opened, because standing in front of him was not Peter at all, "Cora?" he breathed, mostly to himself, Derek's baby sister, who was no more than four years older, stood in front of him with a plastic gun like a trained killer, "Bang bang!" he heard, glancing down just long enough to see Peter on the ground with his own toy gun, clutching his chest and writhing around like an idiot, "He got us Cora, Stiles got us," he groaned, "I'm dieing!" "Ohh I'm dieing!" Cora groaned, stumbling around and pretending to die with lots of exaggerated sounds and motions, "Fall down Sweetheart, he shot us," Peter snorted, gesturing for Cora to fall over- wich she did, falling behind Peter fakely, Stiles couldn't move, he could barely breathe, he had thought... all this time he had thought thought that Cora was dead too, and Malia at that... it suddenly occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, Cora wasn't alone... "But, little did Quick Draw Kiddo know that little Cora was just playing opossum, due to the fact that she was impervious to bullets," Peter announced from the ground, "Impervious to bullets Stiles!" Cora grinned as she sat down, "Hey lay back down there, you're playing opossum," Peter instructed, and Stiles watched as she did as he said, "Oh yeah," Cora mumbled, "So as the smirking killer advanced on what he thought was a bullet-ridden corpse, that's when little Cora fired!" Cora climbed to her feet gracelessly, held up her toy gun and aimed, "Bang bang!" she shouted, Stiles... was still stunned silent, gun long since lowered as he watched the display, "You're dead Stiles, so die," Peter instructed, Stiles swallowed the lump forming in his throat, licking his lips, "Oh, Cora," he breathed, gripping his chest and twirling around fakely, "I should have known... you are... the BEST!" he choked, collapsing to the ground as Cora dropped her gun and ran over to him, "Oh Stiles don't die, I was only playing," she pouted, Stiles opened his eyes, smiling sadly as he combed a few strands of her hair behind her ears, "I know," he said simply, leaning up and hugging her tightly, hugging her close, never ever wanting to let go, he had always felt like the Hales were his family, but Cora and Malia especially, Malia was supposed to be their's, after the wedding, he and Derek were going to take her and raise her themselves, Cora may have been Derek's sister, but Derek was the kind of brother who treated his younger siblings like a father would and Stiles always got sucked into that mix as well, he had loved Cora like his own flesh and blood, like his own child, or atleast what he imagined it must feel like to love a child, after the releif had spread over him that Derek was going to be ok, the hardest hit was realizing that Cora and Malia were gone, and now here he was holding Cora in his arms again, it was the absolute best kind of surreal, "I told her that you and Derek were asleep, but that one day, you would wake up and come back to her," Peter said as he sat up, and Stiles bit back the urge to say "Are you still here?" because until Peter had spoken he had been ready to scoop Cora up, head out of the hotel, and never turn back, but the moment Peter spoke up, all of the rage that had fueled him this entire time just rushed back in ten-fold, "Did you dream of me? I dreamed of you," the little girl said quietly as she hugged Stiles back, "Every single night Cora, every single night," he promised, he could feel the familiar and yet still somehow strange sensation of his heart mending and breaking all over again, mending the way it had mended when he heard Derek would be ok- and the way it was now that he had Cora back, and breaking the way it had when he realized that Derek was alone, like it was now when he realized all over again that Cora was alone too, knowing Peter he hadn't explained much to her about what had happened to her family, he and Derek would be the ones to take on that burden and he and Derek would have to live the rest of Cora's life trying desperately to put back the peices that she didn't even know where missing yet, to make up for the horrendous, unspeakable things that monsters did, and try to remind Cora without breaking her heart even more of the family she once had, if looks could kill, the glare Stiles was sending to Peter would be enough to take down ten armies, he knew if he stared at him for one second longer he would break, he would fly off the handle and kill Peter right then and there and only cause more pain to the innocent child in front of him, so he forced himself to look away, and look to something brighter instead, "Let me look at you," he said softly, pulling back and stroking her hair, "Look how BIG you've gotten!" he gasped, it had only been four months and truthfully he couldn't really see much of a difference but children always preened at the thought that they were growing up- something Stiles learned as a teenager was an absolutely terrible thing that should be avoided at all costs- "My my my, what a pretty little girl you are," he smiled, "You're pretty too Stiles," Cora smiled as she patted his head, he laughed slightly at the gesture and his heart ticked with a bit of ache as he recalled over a year ago wen Derek had been sleep-drunk and called him pretty, of how they had talked for fifteen minutes- neither fully awake- about how it was totally cool for boys to be pretty and how they were both VERY pretty if the other was any judge, before either of them could say anything further Cora and Peter perked up and stared towards the hotel room as if they heard something Stiles couldn't, "Malia's crying," Cora sighed loudly, Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, he was right.... never, in his life, had Stiles been happier to be right...

~+~

"Little miss Cora learned about life and death the other day," Peter mused as he grabbed some bread from the box and set it on the plate, Stiles watched him, a bit tiredly as the werewolf started putting together some sandwiches, "Do you want to tell Stiles about what happened to Emilio?" "I killed him," for a moment that was very short but felt all too long Stiles' mind raced with the possibilities that at only four years old Cora had already been tainted by the ever growing infection that was Peter's very existence and he stared at Cora across the counter as if his heart had been shattered, "Emilio was her goldfish," Peter noted, "That hardly makes it any better," Stiles said under his breath before he could stop himself, fish had feelings too for God's sake and he didn't approve of Peter teaching anyone to kill anything EVER because even if it just started out as fly swatting Stiles was 100% confident that Peter could find a way to turn it into an actual murder lesson, it was one of Peter's many skills, "Emilio was my goldfish," Cora echoed, drawing Stiles back in as Peter started cutting the crust off of her sandwich, "She came running into my room crying 'Peter Peter, Emilio's dead', and I said 'Really? That's so sad, and how exactly did Emilio die?' and what did you say?" he paused, plate held in front of her, "I stepped on him," Cora supplied, "Actually young lady the words you so strategically used were 'I ACCIDENTALLY stepped on him'," he corrected as he put the plate in front of her, "And I queried- 'Just how did your foot ACCIDENTALLY wind up in Emilio's fishbowl?' And she said 'No no no, Emilio was on the carpet when I stepped on him'- mm... the plot thickens," Peter smirked, laying out two more peices of bread, "And just how, did Emilio get on the carpet?" he paused, grabbing some lettuce from the plate in front of him, "And Stiles, you would have been SO proud, she didn't lie, she said, she took Emilio out of the bowl and put him on the carpet," he noted, building several more layers onto the sandwich and putting the plate in front of Stiles, "And when you put him on the carpet, what was Emilio doing?" Cora hung her head, tossing her hair a bit, "Flapping," "And then you stomped on him?" she nodded slowly, "Uh-huh.." "And when you lifted up your foot, what was Emilio doing then?" "Nothing," Stiles felt a little pang of sympathy for her, fish killer though she may be she obviously felt some remorse here- wich was far more than he could say for Peter, in retrospect- "She told me later, that the second she lifted up her foot and saw Emilio not flapping, she knew what she had done, is that not the perfect visual image of life and death? A fish flapping on the carpet and then a fish not flapping on the carpet? So powerfull, that even a four-year-old, with no concept of life and death, knew what it meant?" Peter asked rhetorically, Stiles didn't answer, it took everything in his power, but he didn't answer

~+~

"You loved Emilio didn't you?" Peter asked as he pulled the blankets up over Cora and tucked her in, "Uh-uh," she confirmed with a little nod, "I loved Derek too, but I did to Derek what you did to Emilio," "You stomped on Derek?" Cora asked in confusion, "Worse, I SHOT Derek, not pretend shooting like you and I do, I shot Derek for real," "Why? Did you want to see what would happen?" "No, I knew what would happen to Derek if I shot him, what I DIDN'T know was what would happen to me," "What happened?" "I got very sad, and that's when I knew that some things, once you do them, they can't be undone," he said, looking up and staring directly at Stiles, the spark inhaled, he had no right to this conversation, he may be Derek's avenger but it didn't change the fact that Peter had never actually hurt _Stiles_ , Derek should be the one listening to this now, should be the one Peter is not-exactly-apologizing to, but Stiles was more or less his avatar and he would just have to relay the information later- "Yeah your uncle is still definitely as terrible as he was before but he kind of sort of almost regrets it- atleast shooting YOU he kind of sort of almost regrets he wasn't really clear on the rest of your family", yeah that would go over well... "What happened to Derek?" Peter stood up, staring at Stiles again as he crossed towards him, "Why don't you ask Stiles?" "Is Derek ok Stiles? Did it hurt?" Stiles smiled fondly and easily left the doorway, walking towards the bed and crawling in next to Cora, "No, you'll have to ask him yourself later but I don't think it hurts anymore," "Did he get sick?" "No, he just went to sleep, that's why we haven't been with you baby, Derek's been asleep, and I've been there to watch him," "But he's awake now Stiles, right?" "He's wide awake pretty girl, and he just can't wait to see you, we're going to go see him really soon ok? I promise," he said softly, "Cora, would you like Stiles to watch a video with you before sleepy time?" Peter asked from the doorway, "Uh-huh, Stiles would you like to watch a video with me before sleepy time?" Stiles beamed, and it felt somehow unnatural for him to actually smile, he hadn't smiled in over four months now, not a real smile, not a smile that wasn't full of hatred or heart break anyway, "Oh yeah, I'd love to," he breathed back, running his fingers through her hair and marveling at the innocence she seemed to still hold onto, it just made him hurt worse, knowing that she was so beautifully unaware of the truth, "Wich one do you want to watch?" he asked softly, "Shogun Assassin," "No Cora, Shogun Assassin's too long," Peter said instantly, Stiles' first thought was _'Too long? How about too VIOLENT?'_ but he didn't voice it, he didn't want this moment ruined by anything, and he knew Peter anyway, the guy was probably watching SAW when he was a toddler... "No it isn't," Stiles said immediately, "Well then, I'll leave the two of you to it,"

~+~

It had been months since the last time Stiles touched so gently, since the last time he touched someone for longer than a few moments that wasn't violent, it felt right again, like all of this, this violence and hatred and rage and blood and death... like it was an out of body experience or something and what he was doing now, what he was feeling now, Cora pulled into his chest as she slept and just running his fingers over her hands, listening to the beating of her heart, it seemed like THIS was reality, this was what he was meant for, not the fighting, not the death, he had left this business once before because of it, because he remembered what it felt like for his hands to touch with kindness and love and to be gentle, he had learned that with Derek and he had left, when that reminder was gone he went right back to it, and now that he had another reminder... another reason for him to stay gentle, he dreaded ever letting his hands curl around a sword again, but, he resigned to himself as he sat up and carefully pulled the blankets over the sleeping child, he had to do it... one more time.... just one more time.... and so he inhaled, he stood, and he walked out of the room, letting the end credits of the movie play as he walked out and shut the door behind him, "I was just admiring your sword," Peter mused from the kitchen counter as he stared across the room at the blade, "Quite a peice of work... how is Noshiko-San? She's the one who secured that lovely relic for you isn't she?" he asked as Stiles walked towards the couch and flopped down on it, "She's good," Stiles shrugged with disinterest, keeping his body relaxed, "You know I couldn't believe it, you got her to give you a sword, not all of her students get a Hanzo sword you no, she only has... what? Five of them? And yet she gave one to you, right off the bat," "It was easy, all I had to do was drop your name," Peter laughed, nodding slowly, "Yeah, that would do it," he hummed, grabbing a glass and a bottle of booze, "I suppose the idea is we cross Hanzo swords right? You aren't one much for using your magic in battle- wich I don't understand but hey, to each his own yeah?" Stiles gave a non-committed tilt of his head but stayed quiet, "Well it just so happens that this hacienda, has it's own private beach, that happens to look particularly beautifull bathed in moonlight, and there just so happens to be a full moon out tonight, so, swordfighter, if you want a swordfight, that's where I suggest, but if you want to be old school- and you know, I'm all about old school- then we wait until dawn and slice eachother up like a couple of real, live, honest-" Stiles dove for his sword but Peter was quicker and a bullet splattered into the fruit bowl in front of him, "Now if you don't settle down I'll put one right in your neecap, and I hear that's a very painfull place to be shot in," he paused, the two glaring at eachother before he started to laugh and set the gun aside, "I'm just screwing with you, now when it comes to you- and us- and I, I have a few unanswered questions," he stated as Stiles scooped some random orange pulp off of his shirt and flung it on the carpet, "So before this tale of bloody revenge reaches it's climax, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to tell me the truth, however, therein lies a dilemma, because when it comes to the subject of me, I believe you are truly and utterly incapable of telling the truth, especially to me, and least of all to yourself, and wen it comes to the subject of me, I am truly and utterly incapable of believing anything you say," "How do you suppose we solve this dilemma?" Stiles asked slowly, "Well, it just so happens, I have a solution," he grinned, grabbing a second gun from under the counter and shooting- a dart full of electric green liquid landing right above Stiles' nee and making him scream in agony, "Gottcha!" Peter laughed, "What the hell did you just shoot me with!?" Stiles growled between clenched teeth, "My greatest invention, or atleast my favorite," Stiles reached for it but paused, hearing the click of the gun again, "Don't touch it, or I'll stick another one right in your cheek," the spark froze, putting his hands up and leaning back in surrender, "What lies in that dart, just begging to course it's way through your veins, is an incredibly potent and quite infallible truth serum, I call it 'The Undisputed Truth', twice as strong as sodium penothol with no druggy after effects... except for a slight wave of euphoria, do you feel it?" "Euphoria?" Stiles scoffed, "No," he bit, Peter shrugged, seeming disappointed in that, "Too bad," "Can't you just listen to my heart to see if it stutters?" Stiles hissed, "No, because let's be honest here you learned how to fool werewolf lie detectors a LONG time ago didn't you?" Stiles pursed his lips, not answering, "As you know, I'm quite keen on comic books, especially the ones about superheros," "So am I but you don't hear me monolouging about it," Stiles grumbled, "No but that's because you lack patience, now as I was saying I find the mythology surrounding superheros fascinating, take my favorite superhero, Superman, not the greatest comic book, not particularly well-drawn, BUT the mythology... the mythology is not only great, it's unique!" "How long does it take to kick in?" Stiles growled, "About two minutes, just long enough for me to make my point," Stiles tossed his head back and groaned, this was it wasn't it? His secret weapon, killing people by talking them to death, and oh GOD if anyone in the universe could talk someone TO DEATH it _**would**_ be Peter Hale, most people thought it would be Stiles but atleast Stiles TRIED to have a two-way conversation, "Now a staple of the superhero mythology is there's a superhero and there's the alter-ego, Batman is actually Bruce Wayne, Spiderman is actually Peter Parker, when that charector wakes up in the morning he is.. Peter Parker, he has to put on a costume to BECOME Spiderman, and it is in that charectoristic that Superman stands alone, Superman didn't become Superman, Superman was BORN Superman, when he wakes up in the morning he is... Superman, his alter ego, is Clark Kent, his outfit with the big red 'S' on it, that was the blanket he was wrapped in as a baby when the Kents found him, those are HIS clothes, what Kent wears, the glasses, the business suit, THAT'S the costume, that's the costume Superman wears to blend in with us, Clark Kent is how Superman veiws us, and what are the charectoristics of Clark Kent? He's weak, he's unsure of himself, he's a coward... Clark Kent is Superman's critique on the human race, sort of like.... Przyemslaw, and Stiles Stilinski," "Ah... so the point emerges," Stiles huffed, "You would have worn the costume of Stiles Stilinski, but you were born Przyemslaw, and every morning when you woke up, you'd still be Przyemslaw, oh you can take the needle out now, by the way," he added, Stiles quickly tore the needle out, hissing sharply and plopping it down with a thunk on the table, "Are you calling me a superhero?" he asked calmly, "I'm calling you a killer," Peter shrugged back, hopping onto the barstool in front of the counter and taking a sip of his scotch, "A natural born killer, you always have been and you always will be, moving to Beacon Hills, working in a used bookstore, going to the movies with Derek... that was you trying to disguise yourself as a worker bee, trying to blend in with the hive, but you're not a worker bee, you're a renegade killer bee," "Do you know something Peter?" Stiles asked softly, "Your theory is full of holes, 'Superman stands alone' that's the biggest crock of bull I've ever heard, I could talk myself BLUE coming up with heros who are BORN who they are, Raven Roth, Starfire, Thor, Gamora, and did you ever hear of Wonder Woman? Not to mention there are those who choose not to have the line so clearly defined between their hero persona and their 'alter ego' like Starlord? God, you call yourself a comic book fan and you use SUPERMAN to make your point? I'm ASHAMED of you Peter and do you know what?" Peter shrugged, smirking slightly, "Spiderman was always my favorite anyway, you almost took my Gwen Stacey from me, but God... I'm not going to let you push my hand into breaking his spine do you understand?" Peter chuckled, smiling brightly and setting his glass down, "As lively as ever, why did I think that ... air of cool confidence you had was going to keep up for too long?" he leaned back, cracking his fingers, "First question, did you really think your life in Beacon Hills was going to work?" he inhaled, licking his lips, "No, but I would have had Derek! I would have had Malia and Cora and a FAMILY! I would have had something tangible to hold onto and I would have had something behind me to protect when it came time to get soaked in blood again, I wouldn't have had to been alone and just killed because it was something I was good at and something I knew I 'needed' to do like some self-rightous crapsack, I would have been able to breathe because I knew that I was protecting my family!" he screamed, chest aching and breathing deep to reel himself in, "Don't get me wrong, I think you would have been an excellent father," Peter said calmly as he got up and walked towards him, "All those people you killed to get to me... felt good didn't they?" "Yes," "Every single one of them?" "Yes," he spat, "That was the warmup round, now for the million-dollar question.... why did you allow Talia to take my baby from me when you knew exactly who I was?" Stiles tightened his jaw, not being given the chance to think about his answer as the serum kicked in, "Because I knew exactly who you were Peter, just like your sister did, you think that because you had me first, because I worked a few jobs for you first before Noshiko got ahold of me... that that made me your's somehow?" he asked quietly, almost breathlessly, "You think you staked a claim in me, burned a brand into me, because you were the first person I killed for? My God Peter.... you are a peice of work, you know that? I mean I knew you thought alot of yourself but come on... you think that I got into this life because of you? You don't think I had my OWN reasons to go after the hunters? That you were anything more than a means to an end? I am so sorry you thought that," "No, I'm sorry that YOU thought that," he corrected, "I knew Claudia, and I knew that when those hunters filled her pills with Mountain Ash, that her son was going to go after them one day, and I resolved to myself... alright, I'll train him, I'll watch him, but then you went and ran off with Noshiko and I never saw you again, why did you do that?" "Because with Noshiko I had a chance," he shrugged, "I'm not an idiot Peter, I knew I was only the fancy new toy for a wile and what happens then? What would have happened when my pretty shine wore off because it was too caked in blood? You would've put a bullet right between my eyes like you did to your own nephew, you would have claimed me, and I didn't want that, I wanted the chance to start over with a clean slate, and I knew that the day would come- it may have been a year, maybe two, maybe thirty- but eventually it would have come... when I would have wanted that, even if for no other reason as needing to protect my dad, help him retire and find a way to get some of my magic into him so he wouldn't die on me... I knew Noshiko would let me go with her blessing whenever I saw fit, and I knew that you wouldn't, and then I met Derek, and I thought... maybe this is it, maybe this is the moment where I leave the trail of blood behind, maybe this is my fairytale ending, instead of a murderer, I fancied myself a knight, and thought... maybe, I had slain enough proverbial dragons now... that my prince and I could live happily ever after, I asked Noshiko all about it, and she sounded happy, she herself had gotten out decades ago when she fell in love, got married, had a baby, she was only in the game as it was to train others, to help them protect themselves, and I thought... ok, I could do something like that, get settled with Derek, start our family, get this all sorted out- no more secrets I thought, and then I could work in supernatural medicine full time instead of trying to 'disguise myself' as human, I knew Derek wanted to toe the line, I knew the Hales wanted to pretend that they could be human if they tried to blend in hard enough, and I wanted to support that for Derek even though I knew it wouldn't last, I knew there'd be blood and I knew we'd have to go away and start over and try to blend in less and be truer to ourselves, but I had no idea that the person who we would be trying to outrun would be you... when I first heard of how Talia got ahold of Malia I was appalled, I thought it was horrible, terrible... but when she told me who she had taken her from, when she dropped your name, I went 'Ah.... I understand that', you would have tainted Malia, you would have filled her up with blood and anger and darkness just like you did all of your prodige`s, she didn't deserve that, your daughter deserved to be born with a clean slate, and she wouldn't have that with you, can you understand that?" "Yes, but it was not your decision to make," "No, but it was a decision and I made it for _my_ daughter, I made it for a little girl who couldn't make her own, because you had no right to make it for her," they had moved during their conversation, taken a walk outside on the huge balcony that by most standards looked much more like a yard, and sat down at the table there, "You know, a few years ago, if I had to make a list of impossible things that would never happen, you performing a coup de grace on Derek by busting a cap in his crown, would have been right at the top of the list, I would have been wrong, wouldn't I?" he asked quietly, "I'm sorry, was that a question?" Peter huffed, "Yes, of impossible things that could never happen, in this instance, you would have been wrong," Stiles tilted his head, fingering at the edge of his sword, "Well?" Peter sighed, glancing up from the grass he had been staring at, "Talia thought she did a great job of removing my memories, but she didn't do quite well enough, I went after Malia's mother, I remembered having a one-night stand with her, and I found her dead, I mourned her for three months, and in the fourth month, I tracked down Malia- I wasn't TRYING to track down Malia, I was trying to track down the group of sickos I thought murdered her mother, so imagine my surprise when I find YOU, and not only are YOU there- where I was supposed to be finding the killers of a woman who I truly felt something for- you were getting married, to my nephew.... and all of a sudden, you two had a baby, who looked and smelled quite a bit like me, I put the peices together in my head and when I took one look at Malia I realized exactly who she was..." he paused again, staring up at Stiles, "I... overreacted," Stiles was silent for a good minute, eyebrows raised and expression shocked, "You OVERREACTED? THAT'S your explanation?" he huffed, "I didn't say I was going to explain myself, I said I was going to tell you the truth- actually I didn't even say THAT but I figured... you know, for old time's sake, I might as well even the playing feild hm?" he licked his lips, "But if that's too cryptic let's get literal, I'm a killer, I'm a cold-blooded murderer, you know that, and there are consequences to breaking the heart of a cold-blooded murderer, you experienced some of them, was my reaction really that surprising?" "Yes, it was," Stiles said lowly, tilting his shoulders back, "Could you do what you did? Ofcourse you could, but I never thought you would or could do that to your own FAMILY," "I'm really sorry Kiddo, but you thought wrong," "Obviously," Stiles snorted, squeezing his sheathed sword, "You and I have unfinished business," Peter smirked, "Baby you ain't kiddin'," there was a pause before Peter drew his blade and struck it forward, Stiles gasped, holding his sheath up to protect himself before drawing his own sword and striking it against Peter's, pushing off of the table and leaning back in his chair as the two dueled, strike after strike hitting eachother before Peter managed to disarm Stiles, stabbing his blade forward as Stiles maneuvered around to slot it directly in his sheath and toss it away, not wasting a moment before his fingertips began to glow with magic and he pressed them into Peter's chest, closing off all of his chakras one by one- fingers jabbing here and there before twisting and gasping as he leaned back, the magic in his veins shaking at the overuse, Peter gasped and coughed, looking down and then staring slowly back up at Stiles, "Noshiko taught you the five-point-palm-exploding-heart technique?" Stiles gave a slight laugh, "Ofcourse she did," he smiled, they were silent for a moment before Peter wiped the blood off of his lip with the back of his hand, "How do I look?" Stiles smiled slightly, nodding slowly to him, "You look ready," he said simply, they were silent for a beat longer before Peter stood, taking five steps past the table and collapsing dead on the spot, in all of the lives Stiles had taken in the last few days this one was the least bloody, the least grotesque, the least adrenaline-fueled, but somehow, knowing that he had cut down one of Derek's only remaining family members- even if he was the one who ordered the hit in the first place... it just didn't sit quite right with him somehow....

**DEATH LIST FIVE:**

**~~1\. Deucalion  
(Alpha)  
2\. Jennifer Blake  
(Darach)  
3\. Gerard Argent  
(Hunter)  
4\. Kate Argent  
(Arsonist)  
5\. PETER~~ **

For the first time in months, Stiles allowed himself to sob, to break down and really, truly sob, and the peculiar thing was it wasn't out of sadness or mourning or loss, it was out of joy, of happiness and releif, it was over.... it was finally over.... he had done it, he not only had taken revenge to the people who took almost everything from him- from Derek-... but he had gained parts of that everything that he had thought were lost before... and so now, laying on the floor of a motel bathroom just outside of Beacon Hills, Stiles allowed himself to finally release all of the pent up emotion he had been holding onto, screaming quietly into a pillow and letting his body shake and shudder as the tears flowed freely and he couldn't tell anymore what was crying and what was laughing, oh God.... God he was laughing.... he ran his hands over his face, giggling uncontrollably at himself for how.... how simple it all seemed as he tried to clear away the tears and the signs that he had been crying, between the TV volume and the pillow over his face he was just managing to keep Cora and Malia from hearing him, he didn't need to ruin that now... so he stood, shaking and feeling like his legs were about to collapse under his weight, and ran some cold water from the sink, splashing his face with it and staring in the mirror, breaking out into another fit of giggles at how stupid it looked, he looked rediculous, he looked like some lanky teenager who was studying for finals or going to lacrosse games not.... not a murderer, not someone who had once been a serial killer that went by names like Void and Black Mamba... he didn't look like a killer but here he was in the flesh and somehow it just seemed funny now, he opened the door finally, grinning when he saw Cora carelessly watching TV at the food of the bed and flopping down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek, he knew one day he and Derek would have to tell her that the rest of their family wasn't coming back, but not today, not... not today or tommorrow... not until the next time she asked.... he just wanted a few moments of peace, that was all, just a moment to smile and to breathe before the entire world caved in on them again... that's all...

~+~

"Are you ready to see again Big Guy?" Stiles grinned, "For God's sake Stiles just tell me what the big deal is," Derek sighed as Stiles pulled him to the exit of the hospital, waving over his shoulder to Lydia and Scott and pulling him towards the car, "You'll see, you'll see!" "Did you set up the wedding right here or something? You promised we'd wait a few more days so your dad and the others could-" "Shush shush it isn't that," he grinned, stepping back behind him and taking a breath, "Ready?" "Yes Stiles," "Ok... one .... two.... three!" he grinned, snapping the bandages off easily with a mere snap of his fingers, Derek cringed at first, eyes burning at the light, but when he opened them fully and took in the sight before him.... his knees buckled.... his breathing stopped... if Stiles hadn't been behind him to hold him up he probably would have fallen to peices... "Cora," he breathed, "Derek!!" Cora smiled, running towards him and hugging him tightly, "Malia is in the car," Stiles said softly, Derek turned, looking even more stunned than before as Stiles nodded at him, taking his hand and squeezing, "I know it isn't everything, it isn't enough but-" "It's enough," he interrupted, picking up Cora and holding her tightly, "Stiles... you've done more than enough," he promised, taking Stiles' hand in his free one and smiling happily as he set Cora in the seat next to Malia's car seat and strapping her in, "We'll see you guys in a couple of days right!?" Stiles called, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Scott smiled as he waved back, "I have to make some phone calls, plus these two make me want to gag," Lydia said teasingly as she walked back into the hospital, smiling to herself as she took her cell phone from her pocket and opened up her contact list, pressing the first entry under "A", "Allison, hey.... Mother Fox called earlier?" she said quietly into the phone, meanwile Stiles had already started out of the hospital parking zone, back onto the road and taking a back way where there was virtually no traffic, "Turn something good on the radio Der," he instructed, Derek glanced at him, smiling softly and leaning over, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and turning the radio on as they drove towards the sunrise

_The wolf has rejoined his mate and pups- all is right in the woods_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! *confetti* I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> ALSO if anyone was wondering about the Fox Force Five reference from chapter two and Lydia's mysterious phone call, that's a little wink to the origin of Kill Bill
> 
> Kill Bill originated on the set of Pulp Fiction when Uma Thurman and Quintent Tarrantino discussed the concept of The Bride as a charector and came up with the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, who actually cameo'd in Pulp Fiction when Uma's charector then- Mia- mentioned a movie she was doing about a group of five women called the Fox Force Five who actually were the roles (almost identically) that later made up the Viper squad
> 
> By the way, I would love anyone and everyone if someone would write me a fic of the Fox Force Five gals in Teen Wolf including Breaden (The Explosives expert) Kira (The Japanese Fox) Erica (The Seduction Specialist) Lydia (The Leader) and Allison (The Deadliest Woman In The World)


End file.
